Trouble on Deck
by The Beaver-Goat
Summary: When Cody and Bailey are selected to enter a prestigious competition on behalf of Seven Seas' High, will it finally bring them closer or will rivalries and new rivals get in the way? T for swearing, awkward themes and inappropriate topics.
1. New Changes and Introductions

Yes I do realize I'm a dumbass and misspelled several words. Please do not let that deter you from the story.

So like it says in the summary, this is before Cody and Bailey started going out. Also, it's before Marcus moves in. I like him a lot, but he ruined the plot of my story, so for the sake of simplicity, he doesn't exist.

Constructive reviews are accepted and welcomed. Enjoy!

* * *

Not for the first time, a fight had broken out in Woody and Cody's cabin.

"Why is there a half-eaten burrito on my bed?" asked Cody, doing his best to keep his temper under control. Every day it seemed like a fresh horror awaited him on his return to the cabin.

"Today was the all-you-can-eat Mexican buffet!" exclaimed Woody, "I can finally practice 'Stairway to Heaven' again!" he grinned up at Cody. The blonde boy stood, horrified. _Practice_? He was sure he would not survive the night if he stayed here, let alone study or work. With that comforting thought, he sprinted out of the room as fast as his sparrow-like legs could carry him

"MR MOSEBY!" he screamed as he ran to Mr. Moseby's office. "Mr. Moseby, I can no longer stay in the same room as Woody!" Struggling to rein in his horror, he did his best to present a rational and convincing argument to the diminutive manager. "If I am going to represent Seven Seas High at the upcoming International Academic Competition, I need to be alive. You know how important that competition is to the reputation of this school and I am the school's best chance at winning this." He stood back, nervously waiting for Moseby's response.

"The International Academic Competition does offer a large prize to the winning school. With the current state of things, Mr. Tipton is considering closing down the school. If we do win, the prize money could be enough to keep the school afloat, so to speak" Mr. Moseby chuckled at his pun. "I'll see if you can assign you to your brother's cabin. I'll just-"

"No!" Cody refused to go back to living with his twin "Zack is almost as bad as Woody! You didn't have to live with him for the first 15 years of your life! _You don't know what he can do to a clean room!" _

"Alright, okay, I'll move Zack into Woody's cabin and you can move into Zack's cabin. Is that alright?" He asked his prize student.

No matter what Cody had done in his youth at the hotel, there was no denying that he was possibly Seven Seas High's number one student, rivaled only by Bailey Pickett. Luckily each school was allowed to enter up to three students. Bailey and Cody would naturally be chosen; no one else came close to them. He would do anything to make sure Cody was happy and healthy. If that meant switching some students around halfway through the semester, that would be more than acceptable.

He nodded to the boy who walked away, a look of utter relief on his face. "But _you_ will have to tell Zack!" he yelled to the boy's retreating back.

* * *

"NO!" That was the word that Zack had been repeating for almost the last 24 hours. "NO, NO, _NO_!"

"Zack! No matter how much you say it you're still rooming with Woody!" Cody finally snapped. He was almost done neatly packing his possessions into a few boxes for the trip across the hall. . After Cody had convinced Mr. Moseby to give him Zack's room the previous day, Zack had been sitting at his desk, petulantly denying reality instead of moving into Woody's room

"Come on Zack, be serious. I need to be able to focus on the contest. If I don't and we lose, they'll have to shut down Seven Seas High and we'll have to go back to Boston. Do you really want that? Go back to Mom and regular school and miss out on all the opportunities here?"

He could see that his argument was working. The idea of going back to cheek pinches and an overprotective mom did not appeal to Zack at all. They had gotten used to being on a boat without adult supervision. Going back would be almost unbearable.

"Fine, I'll go pack. But you better win this competition. I don't think I'd be able to stand not having a hot tub readily available." Zack began packing just as Cody put his last item of clothing in the box.

"Come on, I'll help you pack" Cody said grudgingly. "You know, it's going to take forever to get this smell out" he said, wrinkling his nose as he stepped into Zack's cabin.

"You're the one who wanted to switch cabins" Zack pointed out, still unhappy about losing his self-proclaimed bachelor pad. "Why can't Woody move in here?"

"Because as much as your cabin smells, there's a good chance it'll eventually be clean. Woody's room will never recover." He answered.

"Point taken" came the resigned reply. They continued to ship armloads of stuff from Zack's old cabin across the hall to his new one. It was a quite a process to unearth the floor of the cabin, ending with 4 bulging trash bags, a cut thumb and three stubbed toes.

"There. I think this place is acceptably clean now" remarked Cody as he threw out the last bag of trash.

"I would hope so. We've been working for like 5 hours!"

"It's been only three" said Cody defensively. "And it wouldn't have taken so long if you had just kept your room clean"

"All right, fine, whatever, let's go to the Sky Deck. We're gonna dock in Peru at noon; I wanna see if any hot girls are coming aboard." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you can think about? Hot girls?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Food is pretty high up there too." Zack said after some serious thought. "The only reason you don't think about girls is because you're so focused on Bailey. I mean, really man. You gotta look around sometimes."

"I don't want to look around. Bailey is my one true love. My sixth month plan is just…taking a little longer than I hoped" He trailed off hopelessly.

"It's unhealthy to obsess on one girl, you know." Zack added.

"It's also unhealthy to sleep with every half decent girl that walks past you"

"Hey! That's not true, and you know it. All those girls were at least sevens" Zack looked slightly offended. "You would know that if you paid any attention to girls who aren't Bailey. Seriously, name at least three girls that you've thought were hot since you met Bailey"

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his twin. He knew that Cody wouldn't be able to (truthfully) answer the question.

"Uh...um, those show girls were quite attractive..." Cody said, blushing, after a few seconds.

Zack laughed, surprised at his brother's confession.

"Fine, come on. Hot girls on Sky Deck. Let's go"

* * *

The weather in Peru was _hot_. There was really no other word for it. At the end of October, the temperature was unusually hot. 90's and sunny. Cody and Bailey were crushed that they were only going to spend one day there. They each begged Ms. Tuttweiler and Mr. Moseby to extend the stay by a week.

"How are we supposed to learn anything about this country's rich history if we only have one day?" begged Cody.

"We aren't even able to go to Machu Picchu!"Exclaimed Bailey. "We need at least two weeks"

"I'm sorry, kids. We are only here to pick up a few passengers and then we're heading east to China" explained Miss Tuttweiler. Her patience was wearing thin with the constant questions and complaints.

"Once all the passengers have checked in, you will be allowed to go ashore. So take these few hours to get acquainted with the capitol. The ship leaves at noon tomorrow but everyone needs to be back _here_ by 10 tonight. That means in their cabins at 10, not wandering the ship, causing havoc at 10. _Zack_" She raised a meaningful eyebrow at the worst behaved student on the ship who grinned easily back at her.

"Don't worry Miss T, I'll make sure these kids get back here on time" he smirked. He turned to some of the wilder kids in the class and winked.

Cody didn't miss that interaction. He knew that Zack had started hanging out with some of the kids on the ship that hadn't made it in because of their brains, but because they had rich parents. These kids only seemed intent on finding the wildest party and getting as drunk as they could. He had found Zack slumped over the toilet in the middle of the night twice already.

He knew that Zack and his new friends would try to smuggle some alcohol aboard the ship if they could. He huffed angrily. It wasn't his problem, the ship's security should see to it. He had some ancient ruins to see.

Unfortunately the ancient ruins had to wait. They had to wait for all the passengers that they were picking up to check in before they could explore Lima. Cody and Bailey were sitting impatiently, praying that everyone checked in quickly. Zack, Woody and some of Zack's new pals were avidly gawking at all the women under 25 that came on board.

"Five."

"Seven"

"Really? A seven?"

Cody's patience was wearing thin. He could tell Bailey's was too. The brunette was fidgeting in her seat and occasionally sending death glares towards the group of guys.

"Ooh, definitely a seven"

"Eight"

Cody had just opened his mouth to tell them to knock it off when Zack motioned for him to come over. He excused himself to Bailey and made his way over to the cluster of boys.

"Cody, come here." Zack had a smug grin fixed on his face. "Join us. Help us rate girls" Cody scoffed.

"Are you serious? I'm not going to engage in your objectification of women" he said with an air of superiority.

"Come on Cody, Bailey can't hear you. Unless you shout it out" Zack coaxed. "Look there's one girl now." He nodded towards the tall red head that had just walked onto the deck. She was slim and fair skinned.

"I'm not going to do this. Really, I won't" Cody said.

"It's easy" replied Zack. "That red head is a 6." Zack's friend, Rob was quick to respond.

"No, a five. Braces". They all looked at Cody expectantly.

"Okay, a five" he gritted out between clenched teeth. Zack slapped him on the back.

"There you go Cody, it's easy" he said cheerfully. "Though, that girl is definitely a six. You just can't see it because you so focused on Bailey." Rob and his gang of well-manicured friends laughed.

"Okay one more then you can go back to fawning over your imaginary girlfriend." Zack said, turning his attention back to the lobby's entrance. Another pair of girls walked in. Cody began to say something but Zack cut him off.

"No, we're going to wait for a nine or a ten. That way we can see if your judgment is affected by your sad obsession for Bailey" he explained. And so they waited.

At least three more girls passed by them and were subjected to the boys' rating. Cody stood there impatiently, occasionally looking back to Bailey who was talking with Addison.

He turned back towards the entrance in time to see a girl walk in. She must have been the twins' age, almost as tall as Cody. Her thick, wavy, dark brown hair fell nearly to her elbows. Her white tank top exposed the long lean muscles of her arms. The shorts she was wearing revealed long, equally toned, tan legs. Big brown eyes surveyed the lobby before she walked to a bell boy and asked him something in fluent Spanish.

"Now _she's_ a ten" breathed Zack. All the boys were gaping, slack-jawed, at the newest passenger. "Watch and learn boys" he swaggered away, cocky, towards the girl.

"_Hola, muchacha. Me llamo Zack" he said as he approached her. __"Como te llamas? __Necesitas ayuda con tus maletas?"_ He said, glancing at the suitcases she was dragging

"I didn't know Zack spoke Spanish" remarked Rob.

"He doesn't. He just knows little phrases that will help him meet women in over 10 languages. Anything beyond that and…" Cody trailed off, watching the interaction. It seemed improbable that Zack would be able to communicate with her any more than that. The girl seemed to be regarding Zack with a mixture of disgust and amusement.

"I can carry my bags all by myself, thank you" she replied in perfect English. "And you can tell that to your lame ass friends back there too." She gazed coolly at the boys. Cody turned away in embarrassment, glad that at least one girl was able to see through Zack's charming act. She continued across the lobby, heading towards Moseby's office.

Zack wandered back to them, his cocky grin still in place.

"Come on Zack, she totally just rejected you; drop that stupid grin. She clearly wants no part of you" Cody said grinning in spite of himself.

"I'm always up for a challenge. Give me two weeks to work my magic and she'll be eating out of my hand" Zack boasted. "So, Cody. What did you think about her?" Cody glanced back to the corner where the girl had disappeared.

"Yeah, she was a ten." he said, not able to keep a guilty grin off his face.

* * *

The girl in question rolled her eyes as she pushed past the blonde boy, on her way to the manager's office. She knocked politely at the door. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a short black man in knee socks, shorts and a bright yellow jacket with a handkerchief in the pocket.

"Hello. Are you the manager of the ship?"

"Yes, Marion Moseby, at your service. May I help you, Miss …?"

"Guevara" came the answer. "Andrea Guevara."

"You're Andrea Guevara?" Mr. Moseby said, taking in her denim shorts and tank top.

"Yes, that's me" replied Andrea icily. "I applied to Seven Seas' High School earlier this year."

"Ah yes, Miss Guevara, we received your application not too long ago. I must say, it was among the top applications we have ever received."

"Thank you. This is why I would like to know why I was denied entrance to this school." Mr. Moseby was somewhat thrown by this statement, but retained his perfect composure.

"Miss Guevara, while you're application was excellent; we simply do not have room for any more students. There are no cabins available."

"Mr. Moseby, let me be frank. As I am aware, Seven Seas High is suffering from lack of funds" Mr. Moseby stared at her. _How had she known? _Very few people outside the school's administration knew about the school's financial problems.

"I am also aware that in a few months Seven Seas will enter the International Academic Competition, which offers an extremely large sum of money for the winning school. Enough to keep the school running for the next two years. If you allow me the opportunity to study aboard this ship, I know that I will greatly strengthen this school's chances of winning" unknowingly using the same argument as Cody had not a day earlier.

"Ms. Guevara, on this ship there are two beds per room. There is one bed available, but it is a boys' room, in the middle of the boys' hall. As much as I would like to have you on this ship, I cannot possibly room you with a group of boys."

She knew she was going to sound arrogant but now was the time to sell her academic strengths. She knew that this whole meeting was to convince the manager that he needed her at his school. Much like applying to college, she noted wryly.

"If you would take a few moments to review my resume, I'm sure you will want to reconsider" she added, pulling a thick file folder out of her bag and handed it to him.

Mr. Moseby took it and flipped through the pages rapidly. He looked up suddenly.

"Are you truly fluent in _all_ these languages?" He asked, amazed.

"Yes. I also know enough Russian, Greek and Portuguese to get by, but I did not include those as I am not yet fluent" She replied. Mr. Moseby continued to look through the extensive resume. Numerous U.S. patents, award-winning papers published in various notable scientific and literary magazines, a two page list of science competitions won and much more. He turned a page and gasped.

"Is this accurate?" he asked. She looked over the page he was on.

"Oh, yes"

"This is your IQ score?"

"Yes" she replied, trying her best to not look smug. She watched as he weighed the options. She knew she had convinced him. He swallowed thickly, a resolved look on his face. He turned towards the PA system microphone and pushed a button.

"Will Cody Martin please report to the manager's office?" Mr. Moseby spoke clearly into the microphone. He clicked off the PA and turned back to Andrea.

"I'm sure you must have run into Mr. Martin by now. Around your height, blonde hair, kind of obnoxious."

"Is he the one that's ogling all the girls that walk onto this ship?" asked Andrea with a look of apprehension on her face. Inside, she questioned whether studying aboard a ship was really worth rooming with such a pig.

"Oh no, I assure you, Cody Martin is quite different"

* * *

Cody had not gone back to Bailey. He continued to sit with the boys while he probed his guilty conscious. He felt guilty about the incident with the new girl. He hadn't meant for that to slip out. This slight revelation sent him into a slight panic over his feelings towards Bailey. He frowned.

Zack took his eyes off of the girls for a second to glance at his brother. He gave a dramatic sigh.

"What is it now Cody?" he asked, exasperated. "Just because you think some other girl's hot doesn't mean you don't love Bailey anymore. I mean seriously, you can love her and still think other girls are good looking." Cody still looked unsure, so he went on.

"Let me see if I can explain this in a way _you_ will understand" he began. "Do you think that that school that sounds like a fish is a good school?"

"You mean Yale? Yes, it's an excellent school" replied Cody, beginning to see where he was going with this metaphor.

"But you still want to go to Harvard more than anything, right?" he asked.

"Yes" Cody answered. "Thanks Zack, I get what you're saying" And he did. It had surprisingly made him feel better. He would acknowledge that the new girl was undeniably attractive, any straight man could see that, but he knew that he still loved Bailey with all his heart. Feeling a whole lot better about himself, he began walking back to Bailey.

"_Will Cody Martin please report to the manager's office_" Mr. Moseby's voice blared out from the speakers. Cody paused in mid-step. He caught Bailey looking at him quizzically. He shrugged and walked in the direction of Mr. Moseby's office.

He knocked lightly on the door and waited.

"Come in" Mr. Moseby's voice floated through the door. Cody opened it and stepped inside. He saw Mr. Moseby looking stern in his swivel chair and on the hard-backed chair in front of his desk was the new girl. He quickly looked away and focused on Mr. Moseby.

Andrea looked at the boy that walked through the door and glared when she recognized the long haired blonde kid that tried to hit on her.

"Cody, meet Andrea Guevara, your new roommate." he said calmly. The calm and quiet of his office shattered.

"What!" Cody gasped. "Mr. Moseby, I just got my own room, you know that I need that to study and focus!" argued Cody.

Andrea remained silent. She refused to room with such a womanizing ass, but she was desperate to study at Seven Seas High.

"Cody, please!" cried Moseby. "Cody, I realize that you wanted to have that cabin for yourself to study but Andrea is a wonderful asset to this school and your cabin has the only available bed left."

"Mr. Moseby, if I might interrupt," Andrea said softly, "If there is any way another student might switch, I would be willing to room with someone else." She glared at Cody. "I don't think I would be comfortable sleeping in the same room as him" Disdain dripped from the every word as she stared coldly at the teen. Cody glared back and snapped.

"I know what you're thinking but that was my twin brother, not me."

"Oh, _of course_. It was your twin brother that was hitting on me, my bad. I should have realized" her lip curled.

"They really are twins. Zack would be the one who gave you the bad first impression. This is Cody, your _roommate_" Mr. Moseby stressed the word roommate. "There are a limited number of room changes that can be made during a semester so you will have to room with each other. Please try to make the best of this situation. Perhaps next semester a student will leave and you will be separated." Mr. Moseby used his most diplomatic tone as he tried to calm the two angry teens.

"Cody, if you can please show Ms. Guevara to your cabin, I will send someone to build a partition across the room later today." He turned to his computer and began registering Andrea to the school. The conversation was over.

Cody stood up and said stiffly, "Follow me" before walking out rapidly. Andrea picked up her bags and trailed behind him.

Andrea stared at the empty room. It was big enough, with two twin beds side by side. A night stand was pushed between the far bed and wall. Several small boxes were stacked neatly in the middle of the room. She enjoyed the bright blue wall paper. After depositing her bags next to the door she wandered over to the bathroom. It was clean and spacious. She turned back to the room and saw Cody glaring at her from the entrance.

"Look, I'm aware that you're not exactly thrilled about having a roommate but Mr. Moseby put me here and I am prepared to deal with this for as long as I need to" she said quickly.

"Look, I am not aware of what you said to Mr. Moseby to convince him to break all the rules of this school and let you stay here, but I need to prepare for an important competition later this year and cannot afford any distractions" Cody said, "If you're going to be rooming with me for the next semester, then I need you to promise to not distract me when I am working, understand?"

Andrea was not happy being ordered around by this boy, but knew that it would be in her best interests to play nice.

"I am also here to prepare for an upcoming competition, and I'm assuming that it's the same one. The International Academic Competition?"

"You're in the International Academic Competition?" asked Cody incredulously, looking her up and down again. She sighed angrily.

"Why is everyone doing that today?" Cody looked away embarrassed. Cody found it hard to not answer a question, something that often aggravated Miss Tuttweiler to no end.

"Well…I guess because you just don't seem the academic type" he answered lamely. Andrea's eyes narrowed.

"Good god, this is the twenty first century! You'd think such prejudices would no longer exist" she said. Her temper cooled slightly and she took a second look at the room while taking calming breaths.

"So did you just move in?" she asked.

"Yes. My brother, Zack, used to be here and I was across the hall. Yesterday Mr. Moseby allowed me to switch with him. For the first time in 16 years I was going to have my own room" he added bitterly. He began unpacking his clothes and organizing them neatly in one half of the closet.

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm willing to do almost anything to be at this school" she said. Cody studied her features. Her eyes were determined, her jaw clenched. She almost seemed angry at something as she also unpacked her bags.

"So where are you from?" he asked, hanging a couple of dress shirts.

"Peru, originally, but when my parents divorced, we moved to Chicago" she answered "How about you?" She moved next to him and started placing her own clothes in the other side of the closet.

"Boston. We used to move around a lot after my parents divorced, but we lived in the Tipton Hotel before my brother and I enrolled in this school" he said.

"You're from Boston? I have a couple of aunts and uncles in Boston. My sister and I visit them in the summer." She glanced at him quickly and continued unpacking.

"How old were you when you moved to America? You barely have an accent" Cody asked, intrigued by this sudden realization.

"I was six so I learned English quickly. I only came back to Peru last year when I was 15. My cousins all made fun of me because I spoke Spanish with an American accent." She chuckled at the memory. "Have you had time to go ashore yet?"

"Oh my god! I completely forgot! I was supposed to go visit some museums and ancient sites with Bailey!" he panicked, grabbing a clean shirt from his box and running into the bathroom. "I was supposed to type up an itinerary of what places we were going to go" his anxious voice was muffled slightly by the bathroom door.

"What am I gonna do? I didn't memorize any of the locations! I didn't get any directions!" Cody ran around the room, gathering his wallet, his student I.D. and everything that he might need. Andrea watched his flurry of panic with a look of mild curiosity.

"You know, I know where many of the museums are in Lima. I can show you guys around. I also know some good non-Americanized restaurants where you won't get food poisoning." She said calmly while Cody continued to run around the room, not even picking up anything anymore. She grinned when he stopped suddenly, her words finally sinking in.

"Really? You'd do that?" He asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, of course", she said, shrugging. "Though if you want to visit more than one site, we should leave like, an hour ago."

"Crap. Okay, let's go get Bailey and we'll head down" he said gratefully.


	2. Peru Awkwardness

Here is Chapter 2 which used to be like 3 different chapters. Dont forget to review!

* * *

Cody introduced the girls to each other.

"Andrea, this is Bailey, my friend. She's also going to participate into the Academic Competition" said Cody. "Bailey this is Andrea, my new roommate"

"Your roommate?" asked Bailey skeptically, looking Andrea up and down. Andrea tried to refrain from rolling her eyes but failed. Nevertheless she put on a friendly smile and extended her hand towards the other girl.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Andrea. I know it's out of the ordinary but Mr. Moseby says Cody's cabin is the only one available and he's letting me stay there for the semester."

"Oh, nice to meet you too." she said, smiling. "So Cody, did you get the directions?"

"Um, no, Bailey. I'm sorry, I was so busy this morning with moving out and talking to Moseby that it completely slipped my mind" he said in a pleading tone. "But Andrea was born in Peru and says she can take us to some of the museums and historical sites" he added quickly.

"Oh cool!" squealed Bailey. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yep"

"Yes" The group of three made their way to the shore. They walked a few blocks to a main street where Andrea hailed a cab. Cody opened the door to get in but she held up a hand to stop him. She put on a flirty smile, which sent danger signals to Cody's brain, and leaned down to rest her forearms on the window of the front passenger seat. With that same dangerous smile she began talking to the cab driver.

"_Cuanto para el Museo de la Nación_?" she asked sweetly.

"_Para tres_?" he asked. Andrea nodded. He looked her up and down, causing her to roll her eyes again. "_Dieciséis__ soles_."

"_No gracias_," she straightened up, "_que_ _tenga un buen día_"

"What are you doing?" whispered Cody. Bailey was grinning widely, but Cody was over his head.

"Just wait" she whispered back, starting to turn away.

"_Ya! Trece soles_" called the cabbie. Andrea grinned at Cody who looked completely lost.

"She's haggling," whispered Bailey, glad to be fluent in Spanish. Cody nodded in understanding. Andy motioned for them to get in the car. As soon as they were all in, the cabbie took off down the streets. Bailey and Cody looked out the windows, surprised by the blend of modern and ancient.

"So where are we going first?" asked Bailey.

"El Museo de la Nación" Andrea said. "It covers basically all the years that humans have been in Peru. It's a lot to cover and depending on how much you want to see, we can't spend more than two or three hours here"

"Well what is there to see?" asked Cody

"Too much for one day" answered Andrea.

"That's what we told Mr. Moseby" said Bailey dejectedly.

"So if you want to see some authentic ruins from Incan and pre-Incan cultures, you can see them pretty much everywhere." She said "there's a more extensive site about 45 minutes outside the city called _Pachacamac_ if you want to go. It'll take a while to get there and back, but it's definitely worth it. If you just want to see pieces of various ruins, there are many all over the place. On the way back to the ship, we can stop by my aunt's house."

"What's at your aunt's house?" asked Bailey.

"Across the street is a long piece of wall from a pre-Incan civilization called Maranga. The neighborhood is named after them. Ten minutes away is a zoo. Throughout the zoo are other parts. These are called huacas. I used to live about four or five blocks from the zoo when I was a kid."

"If you want to see some colonial-era artifacts, then downtown Lima would be better. There's just so much. We can visit one of each if you want to get a little taste of everything." Andrea looked frustrated, running her hands through her thick hair.

"Okay, how about one of each then" suggested Cody.

"Cool. So we're going to the Museum now, which will really cover all of Peru's history, then we can go to downtown Lima, and wrap up with some ruins in Maranga. While we're there then we can eat some food at my aunt's house or I know a good restaurant near there." Andrea said, looking marginally less stressed. They all agreed on her plan and sat back.

"That's really your only choice," she added "seeing as you'd probably get mistaken for rich Americans and get kidnapped by a cab driver or mugged in the street." She smiled ruefully.

Seven hours later, Cody and Bailey were exhausted. Their brains had taken up so much new information that it almost felt like their heads were throbbing. They had spent three hours walking the many floors of the museum, absorbing the country's rich history from cavemen to the most recent twenty years of internal conflict. Their guide had been very subdued while showing them the last part of the tour. Cody made a mental note to ask her about it later.

They then walked around downtown Lima, in the main plaza where the President's House was, the main cathedral and many other magnificent buildings. She led them to the Church of Saint Francis where they explored the catacombs underground. They visited a small museum from the Inquisition beneath the Library of Congress. Then they had a huge dinner at Andrea's aunt's house. Andrea had called ahead from the first museum and her aunt had spent several hours preparing food. Completely delicious, if a bit disturbing, they loved the roasted guinea pig and stew that they were served.

After an overload of information and hours of being on their feet, the trio was glad when Andrea hailed a cab to take them to the docks. The young cab driver smiled at Andrea and Bailey before turning his attention to the road.

"That was the most mentally exhausting day of my life" groaned Cody.

"I know what you mean" said Andrea. "When I first came back last year, I spent three days visiting every important historical site in Lima. There's so much out there; you need at least a week for the capitol alone. It's a shame you didn't get to see Cuzco and Machu Picchu."

"I know. I wish we could have spent a month here" said Bailey. "I always wish we could spend at least three weeks at every port. There's never enough time."

"Speaking of which, what time is it?" asked Cody.

"Shit! Its 9:45!" swore Andrea.

"How far are we from the ship?" asked Bailey, panicked.

"At least twenty minutes. If we follow the speed limit" replied Andrea. "Do they do bed checks or something?"

"Yeah, they also register when you swipe your key card. If they see that you swiped after curfew, they'll give you detention. If it's really after curfew, then suspension." The AP students looked terrified at the thought. Andrea leaned forward and spoke quickly to the cab driver. He laughed, shook his head and replied.

"Of course we would get the one cab driver who actually drives under the speed limit." Andy scowled. "How will this affect our eligibility for the Competition?" she asked, looking worried.

"Badly. They won't kick us out, but they'll be looking for any reason to dock points" said Cody angrily.

"Mr. Moseby's going to kill us" moaned Bailey.

"Not to mention all the other students on the ship once they find out its closing." Andrea sighed, turning her eyes upward, as if seeking divine guidance. Or forgiveness.

She leaned forward in her seat again, speaking to the cab driver in a low voice. Bailey flushed bright red and pretended to look out the window. Though Cody couldn't understand a word of what she was saying, her body language spoke volumes. Her upper body was practically pressed against the driver's arm, her mouth a couple of inches from his ear.

After a few seconds of this, the cab's speed increased noticeably. Cody watched Andrea's performance. It was truly masterful. She sighed gently, her breath tickling the man's ear. She continued to murmur quietly to him, her hand casually rubbing his shoulder. Cody wondered if the poor cab driver realized he was nearly 40 kilometers over the speed limit.

They finally arrived, with five minutes to spare. Andrea kissed the confused cab driver on the cheek, paid him, and raced up the gang plank and to the student dorms. Bailey wished them a quick good night before sprinting toward the girls' dorms. Cody and Andrea raced down the hall to their cabin. Cody swiped his key card with less than a minute to spare. They ran into the room, breathless.

"Okay, so that was cutting it a little close" said Andrea, grinning widely.

Andrea was already getting her breath back. Cody was unused to actual physical exercise and collapsed face down on his bed. It was only then that they noticed the partition that Mr. Moseby had mentioned earlier.

Someone had separated the beds and placed the night stand between them. Directly above the night stand was a hook on the ceiling. Another hook was just past the foot of the beds. A cord had been strung along the ceiling and a dark blue curtain hung from it. Another cord was strung perpendicular to this just past the foot of the beds with two separate curtains. It created two separate rooms for each of them. The curtains swung easily and closed almost completely.

Andrea played around with the curtains for a couple of minutes, waiting for Cody to catch his breath. She pulled the central curtain as far back as it could. It covered the small night stand completely. She pushed her individual curtain against the wall and walked over to Cody's side and did the same. The room looked normal again. She put the curtains back so they were completely extended. The room looked small and cramped. She frowned slightly.

Cody sat up and pulled the central curtain so it was near the foot of the bed. He looked at Andrea. The corners of her lips were pulled down in a small frown as she took in the new addition to the room.

"Don't like the curtains?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She seemed tired, "It just makes the room seem so small."

"Yeah, it does" he had several questions to ask her. The insatiable curiosity that made him such a good academic did not endear him to new people who were annoyed by his many questions. He tried to restrain himself, but the questions spilled out uncontrollably.

"So you seemed kind of sad when we were at the first museum, why?" he cursed his inability to control himself. To his surprise, she seemed to be really thinking about her answer. When she spoke, it was carefully worded and quite vague.

"Oh that was just because that last exhibit is kind of personal to me" she left it at that. It took all his self control to not ask follow up questions. He decided to take a different track.

"So what was up with the cab driver?" he asked, grinning. She flushed a deep red and refused to look him in the eyes. "What did you say to him anyways?" If it was possible, her face turned even redder.

"I really don't think you want to know" she muttered.

"I'm curious; this was clearly not your first time acting like that. How many times have you used your looks to manipulate poor, unsuspecting guys?" he grinned.

"None of your goddamn business" she said, "You should be thankful; we would have all been discussing this in detention if I hadn't done that." She pulled the curtains shut. Cody sighed. He glanced at the clock. _How is it almost eleven?_ He dug through one of the last boxes and pulled out his toothbrush, toothpaste and floss. He decided to get to the bathroom first. He exited his mini room and walked past Andrea's room. He saw that her curtain was not closed all the way. There was a one inch gap in her curtain. He looked in for a second and nearly gasped. She was facing away from him, towards the port hole, in the middle of pulling off her tank top. He watched the shirt reveal more and more of the smooth bronze skin on her back. He pulled away and ran towards the bathroom.

He quickly began brushing his teeth loudly, as if that sound would somehow drown out his thoughts. _This is why they don't room teenage boys and girls together_, he thought angrily. _Starting tomorrow, I'm going to find a way to seal these curtains completely. _

Cody continued to think. He stared at himself in the mirror. It was the same dilemma he had been in earlier today. He decided that the conclusion that he had come up with was still valid. He still loved Bailey; that much was clear. He knew how he felt whenever she was around him.

Andrea was posing a problem for him though. He knew it was natural to find her attractive, hell, she _was_ attractive. He did like her as a friend though. She was intelligent and strong; willing to do what was needed to get ahead. He admired her for that. Admiration, friendship; that was as far as his feelings went for her. He did some heavy internal searching and confirmed this.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a knock at the door startled him out of his reverie.

"Hey, are you nearly done in there?" sounded his new roommate's voice.

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up. I'll be out in a minute" he called back. He finished washing his face and exited the bathroom. She had opened her curtain and was sitting on her bed. She glanced up at him as she stood up.

Cody thanked god that she was wearing loose grey sweatpants and a black tank top and not some sort of revealing pajamas. Cody moved his gaze up to her face. He could tell she was offended by his comment about being manipulative. He ambled over to his bed, pulling the curtain closed behind him before throwing himself onto his bed.

Andrea entered the bathroom and began brushing her teeth. She was tired. Playing tour guide was surprisingly exhausting. She wondered if Cody and Bailey would ever realize how close they had come to being kidnapped. She grimaced at the thought. Why on earth the two teens had started discussing their close, incredibly rich friend, London Tipton, in a cab was beyond her. They were incredibly lucky that her aunt's house was so close. For two such smart people, they had been incredibly dumb.

She heard a thump as Cody collapsed on his bed. She was growing to like her roommate. He was so curious about everything. It made for an awkward conversation a couple of minutes earlier, but she liked that he was so eager to learn. The similarities between the twins were only skin deep. Underneath, Cody was nothing like his brother, which she appreciated. She knew that she had been incredibly lucky to be roomed with someone like Cody.

His obvious love for Bailey was another stroke of luck. If he was so focused on another girl, he would be unlikely to bother her. All in all she had lucked out. She stared at her reflection. Thank god tomorrow was Sunday. No matter how much sleep she got, she knew it would be one of those nights when she woke up even more exhausted than before. She dragged herself to her bed and was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

* * *

Cody was awakened abruptly by the loud ring of the alarm. He rolled over and punched the snooze button, as he was accustomed to do every morning.

"OW!" came a female cry a few feet away from him. To his surprise he felt soft fingers under his fist instead of the smooth plastic of the alarm. He opened his eyes to see Andrea cradling her somewhat crushed fingers.

He glanced at the clock, his sleep addled brain too confused to make sense of what was going on.

_5:00 am_

"What the hell?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse, annoyed at this unexpected awakening. "Why is the alarm set for five in the morning?"

"None of your business" replied Andrea. "Go back to sleep." With that, she bent down to rummage in one of her suitcases, pulling out a few small items. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door quietly.

Despite her order, Cody didn't go to sleep again. He had to go to the bathroom pretty badly. After a few minutes he got up and walked to the door to knock. His fist was hardly raised when the door swung open. He was flabbergasted at her attire.

She was wearing a black competition swimsuit with a pair of basketball shorts pulled over it. Her long hair was pulled into a sleek, elegant bun high on her head. A pair of goggles was wrapped around her wrist and a towel was tucked under her arm. She walked past him and sat down to pull on a pair of running shoes. Cody gave her a strange look.

"Isn't it a little early to be going for a swim?" he asked dryly.

"It's never too early." She replied and walked out of the room.

Andrea padded softly down the halls of the ship. At this hour only a few staff members were walking around, getting the ship ready for the day. She followed the signs to the ship's Olympic sized pool and let out a satisfied sigh. She loved swimming.

She slipped out of her basketball shorts and folded them neatly next to her towel. She pulled on her cap and goggles and dived neatly into the center lane. Almost instantly she could feel her worries and stress slip away. She felt weightless, like she was flying. The water was the one place where she felt complete relaxation. Andrea sighed again. Watching the stream of air bubbles escape her mouth made her giggle. When she swam to the other end of the pool she did a perfect flip turn and came back.

She continued to do laps for two hours, occasionally doing sprints, loving the feeling of her muscles working hard to propel her through the water so quickly. At around seven she called it quits and dried off slightly, pulling her shorts back on before heading back to her cabin. It was only when she made her way to the dormitories that she wished she had had the foresight to bring a shirt.

At seven o'clock there were some passengers already awake and wandering the halls. She was forced to endure cat calls and wolf whistles before reaching the relative safety of her room.

She ran into the room and flipped on the lights. She glanced at Cody's dazed form. His sheets were completely tangled up and hanging half off the bed. He had thrown his forearm over his eyes to shield them against the bright lights but his brain was still half asleep. He groaned slightly as he peeked at the clock from under his arm.

"Is this going to be a regular thing? Because I don't think I'll be able to handle being woken up at such ungodly hours every morning" he muttered, annoyed at being woken up again. She bit her lip, trying to stop the nervous laughter building up inside her.

"Is _that_ going to be a regular thing? Because I know I don't want to see that every morning" she said bitingly. Cody opened his eyes to see her pointing a slim finger in the direction of his midsection but looking steadfastly in the direction of the door. He felt the heat rise to his face as he realized what she was referring to. Cursing loudly, he quickly pulled the covers over his morning erection.

Andrea continued to avert her eyes and made her way to the closet, pretending to be completely engrossed in picking out her outfit for the day. When she dared to glance at Cody, he was sitting up with all the blankets rolled up on his lap, his face beet red.

Cody was currently trying to will his problem away. He wished he could disappear or make her forget about the entire episode. He snuck a glance at Andrea who was focused on the clothes on her side of the closet. She didn't even spare him a glance, which was probably just as well. He hung his head, waiting for her to leave or say something, anything, to break the awkward silence. After a few seconds, she opened her mouth.

"I'm surprised you have enough blood left in your body to turn your face red like that" Cody's head snapped up to look at her. She was still looking straight at the closet, seemingly absorbed by the clothes inside. If he hadn't noticed the slight smirk pulling up the corner of her mouth, he would have thought he had imagined the whole thing.

"So, I'm going to take a shower," she said, finally picking out a few articles of clothing. "I know you won't mind if I use up the hot water; I don't think you'll be needing a hot shower this morning" And with those parting remarks she picked up her towel and walked into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, she felt a lot better. At least she was away from Cody and the terribly awkward situation they were in. She had hoped to maybe gloss over the whole thing and forget about it, but she knew that her last comments would likely stick with him for a while.

She stepped out of the bathroom, attempting to dry her long hair as best as she could without a hair dryer. Cody was still sitting on the edge of his bed, only now he was covering his lap with a bundle of clothes. When she sat down on her bed, he got up wordlessly and walked to the bathroom, still holding the small bundle of clothes in front of himself. She heard the hiss of the water shortly after, but apart from that, silence. She sighed. This was going to be an awkward semester.

* * *

And so goes the latest chapter of Trouble on Deck. Please review; it really makes my day a whole lot better.


	3. Setting the Stage

So here we go. Its all basically the same just condensed into longer chapters. New Stuff should be appearing within the next week

* * *

When Cody left the bathroom, Andrea noticed his face had regained its normal color. He was no longer blushing but she could tell her words had affected him. Her eyes followed his progress across the room. His movements were carefully controlled and precise. He folded up his sleeping clothes and slipped them into the dresser.

While he wasn't noticeably scowling, Andrea saw that his shoulders were tensed up, his hands balled into fists and his jaw clenched tightly. You didn't have to be a master reader of body language to read the anger and tension in his posture and movements.

She sighed. A deep sense of regret weighed down on her. Not the best start to the semester. Several ideas came to her, but none that would greatly improve the situation. She glanced at him again. He was finishing unpacking the last box of clothes with unnecessary zeal. She sighed again. Cody's head snapped up to glare at her momentarily. Without a word, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Andrea stared at the recently closed door, a bit surprised at Cody's sudden departure. She exhaled in frustration. She sat still again and began to think.

* * *

Cody stormed down the hallways of the ship, fuming silently. What on earth would posses her to go and make such crude comments at a time like that? Why would she do that? Was she _trying_ to humiliate him?

He made his way to the cafeteria, attempting to get rid of his fierce scowl before entering. The student cafeteria was not nearly as grand or varied as the passenger's dining rooms and restaurants but it was still quite delicious. The food was infinitely better than any regular high school cafeteria.

At nine in the morning less half the students were up and eating. Bailey, Addison, Woody, and a few other students were spread throughout the room, chatting, enjoying French toast and eggs. Cody walked in, waved to Bailey and headed over to the food line. Having gotten his food, he sat at Bailey's table

"Morning Bailey, Woody, Addison" Cody said, his anger dissipating when Bailey smiled at him.

"Morning Cody," said Bailey cheerfully. "Did you get to your room on time last night?"

"Barely," said Cody, "What about you?"

"Same, I was sure I wasn't going to make it, thank god Andrea was there. We wouldn't have made it without her," Bailey said "Where is she?"

"Don't know" he answered monotonously, stabbing a piece of scrambled eggs viciously with his fork.

"Anyways… Cody, did you hear what happened to Zack and Rob?" asked Woody eagerly.

"No, I haven't seen him this morning" said Cody.

"They snuck in after curfew. Like way after, nearly at three." The curly haired boy told them in hushed tones. "I think all of them had been drinking. Zack was stumbling and slurring when he came in. He nearly ripped my head off this morning when I flipped on the lights."

"Maybe a good hangover will teach him to stop drinking like that" muttered Cody. Even though he had never touched a drop of alcohol in his life, he was aware of the physical side effects of it.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, he, Rob and those others are going to be in so much trouble when they look at the student logs and find out they got in so late" continued Woody. "Before Zack passed out, he told me that he and Rob had smuggled a ton of alcohol on board." Cody frowned at the news. He knew that this did not bode well at all. He began eating the French toast on his plate, contemplating what Zack and his dumbass friends would try to do with whatever alcohol they snuck in.

At that moment he saw Andrea walk in. She was, once again, stunning. Even in Capri shorts and a tank top she looked good. The few guys that were in the cafeteria turned to look at the new girl. Bailey waved her over. Andrea hesitated, looking at Cody uncertainly before heading to their table.

"Hey Bailey." She said softly. She introduced herself to the others. "Hi, I'm Andrea. I just enrolled here." Woody and Addison greeted her enthusiastically.

"Andrea's sharing a cabin with Cody this semester" Bailey went on. Woody and Addison looked quizzically at Cody who was ignoring Andrea and staring intently at his eggs.

"Oh, and you guys can call me Andy" she said, ending the slightly awkward pause. Addison began talking to Andy quickly and soon the three girls were engaged in a conversation. Cody tuned out, looking around.

He looked around the cafeteria in time to see Zack stumble in. Even from a distance, it was clear he wasn't doing well. Large, dark bags highlighted his red rimmed eyes, squinting in the bright lights of the cafeteria. He made his way to their table, looking nauseous at the smell of their food. He sat down with a groan.

"Morning Zack!" Cody said loudly. Zack covered his ears, moaning in pain. Cody grinned maliciously, glad to see Zack punished for his idiocy and at having found a way to let out some of his anger. "Looks like you were having a fun night."

"I was, until I woke up this morning." Zack muttered. He looked up at them finally. You could see the exact moment that he realized Andy was sitting next to him. A slow grin spread across his face. Cody and Andy rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"So, who is this beautiful lady?" asked Zack, suddenly all charm and smiles.

"This is Andr- Andy, my roommate"

"Of course, nice to meet- wait, roommate?" he said, his charming smile evaporating in surprise.

"Yes, I just enrolled as a student here and Cody was the only student without a roommate" Andy explained warily

"Ah, right, right," said Zack, nodding understandingly. "Cody, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Well, actually I'm in the middle of eating my-"

"Thanks let's go." Zack proceeded to practically drag Cody to the other side of the cafeteria.

"What the hell do you mean 'roommate'?" he hissed.

"I mean 'roommate'." Cody pushed his brother away. She's staying in my cabin until the end of the semester, when someone will hopefully leave and I'll have the room to myself" explained Cody.

"This is so unfair! If you hadn't made me switch rooms I would be the one with an amazingly hot girl in my room every night!"

"Could you get your mind of the gutter? It's not like that at all!" said Cody, frowning.

"Well maybe not for you! But with me it would have!" Zack said.

"Stop it! Your little 'two week plan' isn't gonna work. She's actually intelligent and isn't going to fall for your usual crap." Cody grudgingly admitted.

"That's okay, I figured that out yesterday and tweaked my plan a bit," he grinned mischievously. Cody groaned, throwing his head back.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but- what is your plan?"

"It's a surprise," he said, practically bursting with sudden excitement. "Two weeks from now, it'll be done and over with." Cody seriously doubted it.

"I seriously doubt it. She's a bitch. She won't sleep with you" he said bitterly. Zack raised his eyebrows at Cody's language but disregarded it.

"Wanna bet?" challenged Zack. Cody was almost as confident as Zack in this situation.

"Fine, fifty bucks." He figured he might as well profit from the situation.

"Fifty? Feeling confident, aren't you?" Zack grinned. "I didn't think you'd actually go for it. Since when do you gamble?"

"It's not gambling when it's a sure thing" Cody retorted.

"Fine little brother, I'll enjoy spending your fifty bucks." Cody scoffed. "But we need some rules for this. Number One: No telling her about my plan."

"Fine."

"Number Two: No hooking up with her."

"Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"To make her not want anything to do with me." Cody laughed again.

"She already wants nothing to do with you and I don't want anything to do with her"

"Whatever, those are the rules. Get your fifty dollars ready for me in two weeks." Zack said, grinning.

Zack and Cody made their way back to the table and finished eating. Bailey and Addison suggested going to the pool since the weather was ridiculously hot again. Woody agreed good-naturedly and Zack strongly advocated the idea. Cody knew he was only doing it to see Andy in a bikini. He wondered how his brother would react if he told him that he had already seen Andy in a swimsuit.

They all headed back to their respective rooms to change. Andy rummaged in one of her bags for a swimsuit that wasn't dripping wet. She pulled out a bikini and started to go to the bathroom when someone knocked on the door.

Cody went over and opened the door, letting Mr. Moseby in.

"Mr. Moseby, what are you doing here?" asked Cody, puzzled.

"I just wanted to talk to you two. I hope this will not be an issue but we still must address it" Mr. Moseby appeared apprehensive. He sighed and began what seemed like a well-rehearsed speech.

"As you are aware, Seven Sea's High School is in a unique situation. This ship is your school and your home. Since your parents aren't here, your teachers are forced to take that additional responsibility of enforcing rules outside of the classroom," Cody nodded but wondered where Moseby was going with this.

"They cannot have two different sets of rules for during school hours and outside school hours, so the school rules are enforced all the time. That includes the dress code, no alcohol or drugs, no gang activity, no fighting and no public displays of affection," Moseby seemed to be getting to his point.

"This is the first time we've had a male and female student staying in the same room, and while the decision was mine, other teachers feel that it was, well, _unwise_ to allow two teenagers to live in the same room." Cody and Bailey blushed to their ears when they realized where he was going.

"Mr. Moseby, I can assure you, nothing like that will happen," said Andy.

"I certainly hope so. The other staff members were not at all pleased with my decision. They have allowed this arrangement to stand on the condition that if either of you breaks any major school rules, both of you will be expelled immediately."

"WHAT?" the two teens exploded at the same time.

"Mr. Moseby this is completely unfair!"

"Why are we being treated like delinquents?"

"I understand the injustice you feel, but neither of you are rule breakers and I'm sure you won't start now." Cody and Andy understood Mr. Moseby's logic, not that it made them feel any better.

"Okay, would you mind clarifying what constitutes a "major" rule?" asked Andy.

"Yes, the teachers came up with a list," he pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. "No use of illegal substances, including alcohol and cigarettes as you are both under eighteen. No destruction of other's property, no violations of the dress code outside this room and inside, this door should not be locked, after sundown the curtains must be fully closed; beds are for only one person at a time and no sex with each other or anyone else on this ship. That's it for now. The list may expand as the year goes on."

"If any of these rules are broken, then it will be automatic expulsion. Any other broken rules will be punishable by detention or suspension," explained Mr. Moseby. "I hope my trust hasn't been misplaced," he warned as he made his way to the door.

"Wait! Did you say we will _both_ be expelled?" asked Cody, disbelieving. "I understand the logic of all the other rules, but why should _both_ of us be punished if one of us breaks the rules?"

"I know this provision feels unjust, but we think this will give you sufficient motivation to abide by the rules." The teens glared at him but remained silent. "Oh and Miss Guevara, I received some reports that you were walking around in a swimsuit this morning, and I must ask you to abide by the school's dress code at all times." Andy's face reddened again. With that Mr. Moseby walked out.

"Well that was awkward." Andy said dryly.

Cody sent her a vicious glare. "You know this is your fault" he snapped.

"How is it my fault?" she said, her temper flaring unexpectedly.

"Mr. Moseby trusts me! All the teachers in this school trust me! They know I wouldn't break any of these rules!" Cody continued, "It's you they don't trust. They think you'll get them in trouble with the parents of the rich kids." Andy glared at him knowing what he was getting at.

"I'm surprised you think I'm the one who's going to break the rules. Won't this throw a wrench in your delusional relationship with Bailey?" Cody stared at her in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"Well apart from your current lack of denial, it's obvious to everyone with half a brain who's seen you around her." Cody scowled in response to her sneer. He turned around and began searching for his swim trunks.

"Just make sure you don't break any of the rules" he warned her. "Expulsion looks really bad on a college application."

"I'll do my best" she scowled. She stalked into the bathroom to change. Cody continued to glare at the door for a few seconds before closing the curtains on his quasi-room-thing to change. They both managed to change without any awkwardness. Andy came out in a pair of small shorts and a tank top pulled over her bikini. She sneered at Cody's trunks, sea blue with an underwater landscape of sharks, sea turtles and a variety of fish. He continued to scowl as they picked up their sandals, towels, goggles and sunscreen before heading to the pool.

* * *

Bailey, Woody, Addison and Zack were already in the water when Cody and Andy showed up. Zack glared suspiciously at the pair for a second.

"So where were you too? We were wondering what took so long." Zack probed.

"Mr. Moseby gave us a list of rules that we are under no circumstances allowed to break," said Andy.

"Like what?" asked Woody.

"Like we're not allowed to get drunk or 'hook up' with anyone. Apparently if we do, we'll both be expelled" said Andy, still annoyed by Moseby's announcement and the fight with Cody.

"That's not fair." Bailey protested, "Why should both of you be punished if one of you breaks the rules?"

Cody shrugged angrily and Andy sighed. It was time to swim. She pulled off her shirt and slipped out of her shorts. Cody and Woody made efforts to not stare openly, but Zack and a few of the other male patrons of the pool made no such attempts. The bikini she was wearing was not outrageously revealing, but it showed off a lot of her smooth bronze skin and long, toned muscles. She sat down on one of the long sun bathing chairs and began applying sunscreen on her legs and arms. The male patrons stared, riveted.

Cody glanced at her quickly before he began putting sunscreen on his own legs, not bothering to remove his shirt. Andy finished putting on sunscreen on her arms and stomach before trying to reach her back.

"Do you need help?" asked Bailey.

"I'll do it!" volunteered Zack eagerly. Before either of them could respond, Zack jumped out of the water and grabbed the tube of sunscreen.

"You know what, I think I'll get Bailey to do it," said Andy, backing away from the eager boy.

Zack held up his hands in a show of surrender and dove back in the pool. She tried to smile easily but her furrowed eyebrows showed her annoyance. Bailey helped her apply the sunscreen quickly. She jumped back in the pool and turned to Cody, who still had his shirt on.

"Are you going to swim with your shirt on?"She asked, smiling teasingly.

"Uh, no, of course not." he scoffed.

"He's ashamed because he's a so skinny and pale" Zack said as he swam backstroke towards the middle of the pool. Bailey glared at Zack before turning concerned eyes towards Cody, who was blushing again. Andy glanced at him curiously. He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the lounge chair angrily. Andy's eyebrows rose in surprise. Cody _was_ really skinny and pale. He had almost no muscle on his thin frame and his torso was quite light. Standing next to Andy's athletic, tanned body only made his features stand out more.

Andy looked over at Zack. It was clear that the older twin spent more time outdoors, doing physical activities. He had pretty defined muscles on his chest and arms and looked like he lived on a boat. She took in Cody's almost sickly appearance again. That couldn't be healthy. He lived on a ship sailing in tropical waters for God's sake.

She shrugged. It wasn't her business. With a final glance at her roommate, she turned and dove into the water. Cody finished applying half the bottle of sunscreen and followed. After the heat of the last few days, the cool water was a welcome relief. He half-swam, half-walked over to where his friends were, pushing his dripping hair out of his eyes.

Andy's long hair was straightened by the water, hanging down almost to the middle of her back. Woody and Addison were splashing water at everyone but Zack had already begun moving in on Andy like an experienced predator. She kept moving away from him but he followed her with the tenacity of a bull dog. Bailey took notice and swam over so she was between Zack and Andy. Andy sent her a grateful look but Zack looked a little put-out. She took advantage of this reprieve to pull her hair into a bun. Zack's encroachment on her personal bubble left her uneasy and tense.

"So, who wants to play Marco Polo?" Woody suggested eagerly. The other students exchanged looks.

"Sorry Wood-man, but that's a little kid's game" said Cody. Wood looked disappointed until Zack spoke up.

"No, that's a good idea. Let's play," the others looked at him. "Really, I love that game."

"Yeah, let's play it!" Addison said.

"Okay, let's play. Who wants to be Marco?" asked Bailey. Everybody looked around, hoping no one would volunteer them.

"I'll do it" offered Andy. "So do I count to ten or something?" The others nodded. She shut her eyes and began counting loudly. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..."

"Wait!" said Zack "Let's make sure no cheating occurs" He hopped out of the pool quickly, grabbing Cody's shirt. He jumped back in and tied it around Andy's eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she said, trying to pull the blindfold off.

"It's to make it fair. If I get tagged I'll wear it"

"Uh, that's my shirt," Everyone ignored Cody's protest.

"Whatever." She tugged it back into place. "Ten, nine, eight, seven…"

The others scattered in all different directions. Except for Zack. "Six, five, four, three, two, one. Ready or not, here I come?" Andy trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Marco!" she called out. A voice to her right called out "Polo!" She began moving towards it, arms outstretched, trying to not crash into the wall or other swimmers. No sooner had she gone five feet that another voice shouted "Polo!" to her left. She turned towards the voice. Suddenly, all the others began yelling out "Polo!" while swimming around her in circles. Now she remembered why she hated the game.

She stood still, trying to pinpoint their locations. She started towards one area where she heard many voices. She kept her hands outstretched as she continued to walk forward. She suddenly felt her hands make contact with something warm and firm. Grinning, she reached up to take off the blindfold.

"Aw, I guess you got me" Zack said, grabbing her wrists before she could pull off the blindfold. Andy tried to pull her hands out of his grip, but he held on.

"Zack, this isn't funny," she said, annoyed. "Let go of my hands. _Now_." Andy was extremely uncomfortable with the situation. The fact that she couldn't see anything was nearly enough to send her into panic mode.

"If you give me a kiss I will."

"No." She continued to try to break free, but he pulled her closer.

"Okay then, looks like I'll have to keep holding on." Though she couldn't see, she could practically feel the waves of smugness rolling off him. "One kiss and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the semester." Andy considered this. She knew he would keep hounding her. She had barely known him for a day and she knew that this boy would not give up.

She would deal with that later, though. Now she had to find a way to get Zack to let go of her wrists. Taking a small step forward, she brought her knee up as hard as she could towards where she guessed was his midsection. It was something that normally worked with any guy. However, Zack anticipated the move. The water slowed her speed, giving him enough time to move away. She swore.

"That wasn't nice," Zack teased. "Come on. One little kiss?" he pleaded. Andy rolled her eyes, annoyed that he couldn't see it under the blindfold. She knew that he wasn't going to stop. She didn't think she could handle his constant intrusions into her personal space for the rest of the semester. One quick kiss would be a small price to pay for a peaceful semester.

"If I kiss you then you have to _swear_ to leave me alone, okay?" she said after a minute of consideration.

"Yes, I'll stop hitting on you completely if you just give me one kiss."

"Don't do it Andy," she heard Addison's concerned voice to her left. Cody, Bailey, Woody and Addison had realized what was happening and swam over to where they were.

"I give you my word I will stop making inappropriate comments about you. I can't promise I won't stare, but I'll totally stop hitting on you." Zack sounded sincere and it didn't seem like he was letting go of her hands anytime soon. She sighed.

"Fine Zack, but if you go back on your word I will beat your lying ass black and blue," Cody looked apprehensive. He could tell by his brother's mischievous grin that he was going to try something. He momentarily thought about warning her, but memories of the morning's events resurfaced and decided against it.

Zack let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in tightly against his body.

"Hey, what are you-?" His lips crashed down onto hers. Andy barely had time to be surprised when Zack deepened the kiss unexpectedly. She felt him shoving his tongue into her mouth and quickly pushed him away, ripping off the blindfold.

"Zack, you asshole! What the hell was that?" yelled Andy, glaring furiously at Zack, who was trying to look guilty and remorseful.

Cody, Bailey, Addison and Woody were frowning at Zack; they had all seen exactly what he had tried to do. No one was buying his penitent look.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," his innocent look was ruined by the smug grin that was tugging at his lips. "It's hard to resist such a beautiful girl."

"Don't give me that bullshit Zack." Andy wiped her mouth angrily. She wanted nothing more than to punch him in mouth. _That would wipe that stupid grin off his_ _face_. How dare he try that in front of everyone? He was going to get kicked in the balls if he didn't leave soon.

"All right, I get it. I'll leave," Zack somehow seemed to sense the danger he was in. He pulled himself out of the pool, grabbed his belongings and left.

Cody was shocked that his brother could be so crude, pulling a stunt like that in the middle of the pool. Andy was looking angry and embarrassed, her face burning red. He was surprised to find that he felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry Andy" Bailey looked sympathetic. "I know he's a jerk. Try to ignore him next time he tries something like that."

"It's hard to ignore someone when they shove their tongue in your mouth," Andy snapped angrily. She took a few calming breaths. "Sorry. I know you're just trying to help." She looked apologetically towards the others. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay."

"Yeah, he was out of line, don't worry," the others reassured her. Cody remained conspicuously silent.

"So…what do we do now?" Andy said sheepishly.

"We could continue being childish and race each other?" suggested Addison. Andy brightened up slightly at that.

"Yeah, let's do that" Bailey and Woody agreed wholeheartedly, but Cody's yes was reluctant.

Andy jumped out of the pool and went to the lifeguard station to get goggles for the rest of them. They lined up along the pool's wall.

"So is it just there, or there and back?" asked Bailey.

"There and back."

"Okay. On your mark, get set" everyone put their feet against the wall, ready to push off. "GO!" They all pushed off through the water. Cody had barely gone three feet when he noticed a copper blur streaking ahead of all of them. Andy was somehow shooting ahead of all of them underwater, her body undulating like a mermaid's.

When she cleared past them, she rose to the surface in a perfectly controlled motion before swimming freestyle to the other end. She held onto the wall for a couple of seconds, grinning back at them before diving back under, reaching the original wall before the others had even begun coming back.

She pretended to yawn as she waited for them. She watched as Bailey came in second with Addison following close behind. Next, Woody came in, puffing and shaking water out of his mass of curly hair.

"What was that?" panted Bailey.

"I was on my school's varsity swim team" Andy grinned. "I should have warned you guys." The two girls turned to watch Cody's progress.

Andy watched Cody floundering, doing some combination of the doggy paddle and breaststroke. The lifeguards were beginning to send him concerned looks as he struggled to swim back to them.

When he finally made it to the wall, he was panting heavily, "I got water up my nose!" he moaned, snorting to get it out.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out," Bailey looked worried.

"I'll be okay" wheezed Cody. "I'm more of a yoga guy and less of a Michael Phelps."

"Yeah, clearly" said Andy, dryly.

"Okay, so how about I sit out the next race," said Cody, too breathless to be angry. He attempted to get out of the pool, but his exhausted arms couldn't quite make it all the way. The others tried to stifle their laughter at his attempts. He huffed angrily, walked over to the ladder and climbed out.

His towel was actually hot as he draped it across his shoulders. Cody watched the others splash around, trying to find a way to beat Andy at a race. He laughed as she beat them even with a ten second head start. Bailey was the only one who was even close to catching up to her. He realized he had done nothing but stare at her for a few minutes.

He shook his head and glanced at Andy, who was trying to teach the others to swim butterfly. She really seemed to fly out of the water, her arms spread like powerful wings behind her. He was ashamed to realize that she probably had twice as much muscle as he did. Her abs and arms were well defined. He guessed she must have been a swimmer for several years by her strong shoulders.

He looked down at his own body, noticing how skinny he really was. He had always been thin as a child, but recently he had lost even more weight. On the other hand, Zack had gained several pounds in muscle over the last year. Cody knew it was just to get girls. He had never liked doing things just for appearances and didn't bother working out or building muscle and he didn't plan on starting now.

He lay down on the chair, letting the sun dry the droplets of water on his body. His arms and legs were exhausted after the race. It felt good. Lying down in the warm sun was so relaxing. He wished he could stay like that forever. Unfortunately, he sunburned way too easily. It would be less than half an hour before his skin would start turning bright red. He sighed.

Twenty five minutes passed much too quickly for him. He could feel his skin getting tight and dry from the heat. He sat up carefully and looked around. His friends were still swimming around. They seemed to be playing tag or something in the water. Cody waved at Bailey, motioning that he was going to leave. She nodded in response and waved at him before diving back under the water.

As loathe as he was to leave the warm sun, he slipped his shirt back on and wandered back to the student levels. He decided it would be a good time to have a talk with his twin.

* * *

So...yeah. REVIEW!


	4. Plans Set in Motion Party!

Again, more stuff happening. Zack continues to be an asshole.

* * *

Cody marched down the narrow corridors of the student dorms wincing every so often. His skin was already turning red from having stayed out in the sun for so long. He made his way past some of the students who were just getting up even though it was already past one in the afternoon and reached the hall where his room was. Instead of going into his room he turned and knocked on Zack's door.

"It's open" his twin's voice called out. Cody opened the door and stepped in; bracing himself for the wave of unpleasant odors that always hit him upon entering. The smell had intensified since Zack moved in.

"Hey," Zack was sprawled out on his unmade bed, working on his laptop and listening to music on his headphones. He hadn't showered but had pulled on a pair of jeans. He pulled one ear bud out when Cody came in.

"Hey nothing. Want to explain what happened back there?" Cody asked.

"I just wanted to see what would happen," Zack sat up slightly. "Think of it as a scientific experiment." Cody snorted.

"That's the lamest thing I've ever heard"

"Why do you care? It's not like it has anything to do with you"

"True. In fact it helps me. Now I know for a fact that she never will sleep with you. Might as well give me the fifty dollars now." Cody grinned.

"The two weeks aren't up yet." Zack smirked at his twin. "You know, something has been bothering me. Why were you so eager to make the bet? I know you don't really care whether I sleep with her or not."

"Actually I do care because if you do have sex with her she'll be expelled. And then I'll be expelled, and then mom will force you to come home too." Cody said. "But I actually do need the fifty bucks."

"Don't we all," Zack grinned. "But more specifically, why do you need it?"

"I've been cooking too much. Moseby says I have to pay half of all ingredient costs if I'm going to cook and not serve it to the passengers." Cody answered. Suddenly, Zack started laughing, a deep laugh full of surprise and amusement.

"That's why you made this bet? You're selling this girl's innocence so you can do your fancy gourmet cooking?" Zack's burst of laughter settled into soft chuckles.

"I'm not 'selling her innocence' in any way," Cody was extremely offended. "You're the one who's trying to sleep with her"

"Yeah, but I'm not the one putting money on it. I was joking about the bet when I suggested it. Ah, I haven't laughed like that in a while. Thanks little bro." Zack kept grinning. "Okay, so why don't you go away now. I need to plan my next move."

"Whatever. Good luck with that." Cody rolled his eyes and walked out. That was not how he was expecting that conversation to go. Why should he care what his brother was doing to his roommate? He seriously doubted that Andy would ever sleep with Zack. The two week deadline would pass and he'd finally be able to prepare the _foi gras _that he'd been dreaming about. Nothing to worry about. Two Sundays from now and he'd be fifty dollars richer.

* * *

Twelve days later and Zack still hadn't made his move. Cody had gotten used to (more or less) waking up at 5 am when Andy would go swimming or whatever it was that she did every single morning of the week. No more horrible awkward situations had come up, thankfully, and he was looking forward to making a delicious foi gras. Cody continued to give Andy the silent treatment and she seemed totally okay with that.

The Friday before the bet's deadline, the gang found themselves discussing the Homecoming Dance over dinner.

"Why does this ship even have a homecoming dance?" asked Andy. "There's not a football team or anything. I don't know how many other high schools there are on ships to play against either."

"London and a bunch of other rich kids got their parents to pressure the school board into having a dance." Bailey answered.

"Why? That's so useless." Andy looked slightly annoyed.

"They want a chance to go out, dress up, party and show off how gorgeous they are in public." Bailey explained bitterly. "Are you going?"

"I might. Do you have to wear a dress?" She wrinkled her nose at the prospect.

"I think it's really informal. London told me to dress like I'm going to a club," Bailey looked perplexed. "What do you wear to a club?"

"Who knows? Whatever. I'll just wear jeans or something." Replied Andy.

"So you're really going to go?" Zack spoke up, excited.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" Andy looked suspicious.

"Yeah, why Zack?" Cody added.

"No reason. Just curious." He sent his twin a private grin. Andy didn't miss the look that passed between the brothers but decided to ignore it.

* * *

It was Saturday. The day of the dance. At seven o'clock students started streaming into the grand ballroom for the dance. Zack was in his room, getting ready. He pulled on a button-down red silk shirt over his black skinny jeans. He looked around for his customized black blazer. Suddenly his door burst open and Cody strode in.

"Hey Codester! All ready for the dance tonight?" Zack was beyond exuberant. The anticipation was mounting inside him. Even his stick-in-the-mud brother could do nothing to dampen his spirits.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I just wanted to know if you were ready to pay me my fifty dollars." Cody straightened his dark blue tie and the collar of his black button down shirt.

"Hey I have decided to use my full two weeks. I have until ten tomorrow morning to seal the deal," Zack said. He turned to the mirror and began combing his hair carefully.

"Fine, but I would like to once again say that you might as well just give me the money now. She still doesn't like you, even as friends." Zack continued to comb his hair.

"Don't worry about it little brother. I have a plan." He put down his comb and picked up his blazer. "What are going to do though?"

"What do you mean?" Cody went to the mirror and checked his reflection.

"Are you going to finally make a move on Bailey?" Zack moved to his dresser and rummaged around his sock drawer. He looked up to see Cody blushing.

"I don't know. I want to, but I don't think it's the right time." Zack shook his head in disgust and slipped a couple of things into the inside pocket of his blazer.

"Let's start heading down." He took his room key and walked out. "You really should do something, little bro."

"I know that." They walked in silence up to the ballroom. They were two halls away and they could already hear the dance music pulsing through the walls. The room was already pretty full of students and passengers from the ship under the age of 19. Zack stepped in eagerly, his body moving to the throbbing beat of the music. Cody was more apprehensive, making his way through the crowd gingerly. The room's lights were shut off and strobe lights gave everything an odd effect.

"Oh, loosen up Cody! We're supposed to be having fun!" Zack yelled to make himself heard over the music. They spotted Andy and Bailey by the drinks and wound their way over to them.

"Hello, ladies" Zack said, all charm and smiles. "Don't you two look lovely tonight?" his eyes roved over Andy's tight jeans and tank top. She had on a cool jacket thrown over it, but he couldn't make out the color in the dark and flashing multi-colored lights. Bailey also wore jeans and a soft, white blouse.

"Hi, guys!" Bailey and Andy greeted them. Cody smiled bashfully at Bailey.

"Wow, Bailey. You look really good tonight," Zack and Andy rolled their eyes in exasperation at Cody.

"Thanks Cody. You look really good too," Bailey replied, startled. A silence fell over the group.

"Would you girls excuse me and my brother for a second?" Zack inquired. He grabbed Cody's arm and forced him a safe distance away from the girls.

"Why didn't you ask her to dance?" he asked.

"W-well, I didn't think it was a good time." Zack groaned.

"How was it not a good time? That was the most perfect time ever to ask her to dance!"

"It's not that easy!" Cody started getting defensive.

"Yes it is that easy!" Zack looked exasperated. "How bout we make another bet. Twenty dollars that Bailey says yes when I ask her to dance _and_ she kisses me within half an hour." Zack declared triumphantly.

"No! Why would you want to dance with her anyway?"

"To prove to you that it is that easy," Zack replied. "Its seven twenty five right now" he said, consulting his watch. "By seven fifty five, she'll have danced with me and kissed me."

"Fine, but once again, she'll never do it."

"Just watch and learn, little brother," Zack flashed a grin and walked back over to the girls. Cody made his way to some of the chairs placed along the walls and sat down to observe. The strobe lights, lasers, and smoke half-blinded him but he kept watching.

Zack made his way purposefully over to where Bailey was standing. He glanced around and saw that Andy had already been asked to dance and was with a group of seniors near the middle of the dance floor. He focused his attention on the brunette by the drinks. Bailey was about to serve herself some punch when Zack reached her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Bailey turned around at his voice. Zack stepped in close so she could hear him. "The punch is always spiked with something. Unless you want to get drunk, I wouldn't drink any."

"Oh. Thanks, Zack. But you're a little too late. Andy and I already had like two cups each" Bailey looked worried. Even standing so close, she had to half-yell to be heard over the music.

"If you're still thirsty I can get you a Coke or something. I think I saw a couple of vending machines outside."

"Wow, thanks. That's surprisingly considerate of you." Zack shrugged.

"That's what friends do, right?" He sent her a grin. Bailey couldn't help but smile back. "Save me a dance, okay?" He touched her arm briefly before turning and disappearing into the crowd. He checked his watch. 7:28. Perfect.

He put a dollar into the machine and got a Coke. He touched the icy aluminum to his forehead and headed back in. Zack immediately checked where everyone was. Cody was sitting on one of the chairs along the wall, scowling. Andy was dancing with a different guy. Bailey was also dancing with someone. He squinted and was surprised to see it was Holden. Zack waited patiently for the song to end before approaching Bailey. Holden had gone off to get in line to dance with Andy and Zack was left alone with Bailey.

"One ice cold Coca-Cola for the young lady," He half bowed, offering the can to her like it was a crown. Bailey laughed and took it.

"Thanks Zack, I really appreciate it." She opened it up and chugged it down. "I've been here since four trying to set everything up. London wanted everything to be perfect and I haven't been able to drink or eat anything."

"Well everything does look perfect. Relax now. Enjoy the fruit of your labors," Zack offered his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," She replied. "Down" by Jay Sean started playing. The crowd of teenagers erupted into cheers. Zack grabbed Bailey's hands and pulled her to center of the dance floor.

"_You ought to know_

_Tonight is the night to let it go_

_Put on a show_

_I want to see how you lose control_

_So leave it behind _

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape" _

Zack sang along with the lyrics as he danced. Bailey laughed at his bad impersonation.

"You are an excellent singer, you know that?" she smiled at him.

"If you're being sarcastic, I'm wounded." He looked down at her. Suddenly he resumed singing.

_"So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down_,"

The song ended, and Zack bowed very formally. Bailey couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He grinned back at her.

"Alright, miss. I think I've taken enough of your time," Bailey frowned slightly. "There are plenty of other gentlemen out there dying for a dance with you. Enjoy your Coke." He turned to leave when she stopped him. Leaning in close so he could hear her she said,

"You know Zack; you can be a really nice guy when you want to be. I'm glad I was able to see that side of you tonight." She tried to kiss him on the cheek but ended up kissing the corner of his mouth. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"How much punch did you drink exactly?" he joked. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd voluntarily kiss me."

"When you don't act like a complete asshole, you can be sweet. And I'm not used to drinking anything. Those two glasses got to me," She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek again. "Thanks for the Coke and the dance" With that; she glided away to the snack table. Zack stood surprised and extremely pleased with himself. He glanced at his watch again. 7:36. He looked over to where Cody was sitting and saw that his twin was no longer there.

* * *

Cody sat in his chair, scowling heavily as he watched Bailey and Zack dancing. After a minute, he stood up. He pushed angrily through the mass of teenagers, intent on getting to the door.

"Whoa there, Lightning." A voice sounded nearby. Cody turned to see Andy's concerned face. His scowl deepened and he pushed past her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her. She was surprised to see so much anger on his face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," He spat angrily. She snorted.

"Yeah, sure looks like nothing. What's wrong?" She pressed him. He let out a growl of frustration.

"What are you, my mother? Why do you care?" The song ended and some people left the dance floor. Cody glanced over Andy's shoulder and froze. Zack and Bailey were standing close to each other. Much too close for "just friends". While he looked on, Bailey leaned in and kissed Zack on the lips! _What the hell?_ She talked to him for a few more seconds and gave him a second kiss on the cheek.

Andy turned her head just in time to see Bailey kiss Zack. She let out a low whistle.

"Well, that was unexpected," she quipped. She turned back to Cody and saw him trying to run out of the ballroom. Curious, she followed.

Cody dashed through the crowd, intent on getting as far away from the thought of Bailey and Zack as he could. He burst into the empty hall and looked around, trying to find something to get the image out of his head. God! How could his brother do that to him? Why would Bailey go along with it? How did he do that? For the first time in his life, he really wanted to drive his fist into something. The wall seemed like a likely candidate. Cody marched towards the wall and pulled his fist back, ready to punch. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and pulled him off balance.

"What the hell?" he yelled, spinning around, raising his other fist to punch whoever decided to interrupt him. Andy's shocked face came into view as he spun. Her eyes narrowed knowingly. He scowled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from doing something idiotic, like breaking your fist on a wall." She glared back. Cody looked back at the wall. "Don't punch that. You won't break a hole in it and it won't make you feel better."

He knew she was right. It wouldn't make him feel better. The only thing that would make him feel better was driving his fist into something warm, fleshy and resembling his brother's face.

"Why do you care? Just leave me alone," Cody tried to pull his arm out of her grasp but she held on. He felt a sudden surge of anger towards her and this whole situation. The urge to hit something intensified.

Andy was sending him a shrewd, calculating look, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. Her next words confirmed this.

"Punch me in the stomach."

"Wh-what?" Cody said, too shocked to be angry.

"Punch me in the stomach," she repeated. "I know you want to punch something and since you can't punch your brother, punch me." Cody scoffed.

"I can't hit a girl. I'll hurt you." Andy laughed.

"Trust me; the way you punch, you're more likely to hurt yourself. Seriously, you won't hurt me," Cody looked offended and angry. He balled up his hands into fists and took aim at her stomach. She leaped nimbly out of the way before his fist could connect.

"I thought you were going to let me punch you!" he yelled, semi-surprised to find out he really did want to hit something, even if it was her.

"I was, but you're going to snap you thumb punching like that." She stepped back towards him. "Here, hold your hand like this." She grabbed his hand, straightened it out and curled his fingers back, then bent his thumb over the other fingers instead of tucked under.

"Okay, now since you're punching with your right, put your left foot forward and punch from there." With that, she braced herself, clenching her abdominal muscles tightly. Cody stood there frozen, staring at his fist.

"Look, I know you want to hit something and it's better that you get it out of your system now then going in there and breaking Zack's nose." She knew he needed to get his anger out in some way and since he didn't have his diary with him, she was willing to take a punch to stop him from assaulting his twin. If she got expelled because of Cody's jealousy and idiocy, she would be really pissed.

"I'm surprised, frankly," she said, trying to provoke him. "Zack managed to get a dance and a kiss all in less than twenty minutes." Cody looked up. "How long have you been trying to get Bailey's attention? Like, six months, right?" Cody fixed his stare at the ballroom. She kept her abdominals contracted. "That's kind of pathetic, isn't it? He got further than you in fifteen minutes than you have in half a ye-"

Cody's punch caught her completely off-guard. He twisted his hips and torso as he swung his fist powerfully toward her. Unfortunately, he sacrificed precision for speed and power; he missed her stomach and connected with her ribs. She gasped, robbed of air, and doubled over.

"Crap! I'm so sorry! I thought you said I wouldn't hurt you!" Cody ran towards her, cursing himself. Two guys that had been hanging out by the door of the ballroom ran over as well.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" one of them asked Andy. The other one rounded on Cody.

"Dude, I can't believe you'd hit a girl like that! What's wrong with you?" he yelled.

"She wanted me to hit her!" Cody protested "She told me to!"

"Right, she was asking for it," the first guy glared at him. Andy looked up and tried to push them away.

"Guys, thank you for your concern but it's fine. Go back inside." Andy waved the pair away. They continued to glare at Cody menacingly as they retreated.

"What happened? You said it wouldn't hurt!" Cody felt betrayed and angry and confused at the entire situation.

"It wouldn't have hurt if you'd punched me in the stomach! I have muscle there to protect me. You idiot, you punched me in the ribs! That hurt like hell." Andy rubbed the spot where he'd hit her gingerly. She looked up at him suspiciously. "Where'd you learn to hit like that? You put your torso and hips into it like a pro."

"It's elementary physics. If I twist with my entire upper body I would create much more force. I'm sorry I hit you in the ribs, though" Cody did regret hurting her. He really thought that he couldn't hurt someone as tough as Andy.

"It's fine; just learn to work on your aim. Like this," Andy stepped close and gave him a swift, vicious blow in the stomach. Cody doubled over in pain and surprise. "Now we're even." Any walked back to the ballroom.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt if you get hit in your stomach!" Cody yelled out painfully.

"It hurts less" She called over her shoulder. Cody cursed mentally as he tried to stand up straight without his stomach hurting. After a few moments, he felt pretty sure that there was no internal bleeding. He made his way into the room and quickly spotted Bailey dancing with Woody and Addison. He saw Andy talking to some Latino guy while Zack eyed her from the other side of the dance floor. He ignored them both and walked over to where his friends were.

"Cody, what happened?" Bailey asked, "You just disappeared. We were wondering where you were."

"We thought you'd been abducted by aliens!" Woody chimed in.

"Woody thought you'd been abducted," Addison added.

"So Cody, do you want to dance?" Bailey asked, still a bit giddy from the punch. Cody thought he was dreaming. The pain in his stomach disappeared, replaced by what seemed like hundreds of butterflies.

"Y-yes, I'd love to," Cody stammered nervously. Bailey grabbed his hand and pulled him out on the dance floor. Cody practically floated alongside.

He spent the next several hours dancing with Bailey and his friends. It was almost twelve when they finally sat down for a snack.

"Hey, have you seen Zack anywhere?" Bailey asked the group.

"No, why?" asked Cody, unable to keep a note of jealousy out of his voice.

"I haven't seen him in a while" replied Addison.

"Maybe he got ab-"

"Woody, if you say he got abducted, I will punch you."

Cody looked around the ballroom. It had gotten even more crowded as the night went on. He didn't recognize as many faces. More and more passengers had joined in. He scanned the crowd when he noticed something was missing.

"Where's Andy?"


	5. Unfun

Alright, so this one is extra long. Enjoy and remember that this is the one with the scene you squeamish folk might want to avoid.

* * *

"Crap." Cody doubled checked the room again. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Bailey was surprised at the worry on Cody's face.

"Do you see Andy or my brother anywhere?" Cody stood up to get a better look at the room.

"Last time I saw her she was dancing with Zack and a group of older guys." Addison chimed in. "I think I saw Holden with them for a bit."

Cody saw Holden at the punch table and ran up to him. "Holden!"

"Hey Cody, what's up?" The taller boy greeted him.

"Did you see Andy and Zack anywhere?" He asked, breathless.

"Yeah, we were all dancing over there. I think she might have been drinking a little bit. God, she's a good dancer." He said wistfully. "The two of them left together like half an hour ago. Lucky bastard. Why?"

"Uh, no reason," the blond boy responded. Cody stood horrified for a moment. _Zack actually got Andy to leave with him?_ Crap. This wasn't good.

"Cody, what's wrong?" Bailey, Woody and Addison were alarmed at Cody's erratic behavior.

"Andy and Zack just left together." Cody blurted out.

"So?" Woody said.

"Do you not know my brother at all? Do you know what they're going to do?" Realization dawned on the rest of the group.

"Oh. That's not good."

"Well duh! Look, I got to make sure they don't do anything stupid." Cody took off running though the crowd. The others sprinted after him. They were barely able to keep him in sight as he hurtled through the narrow corridors of the student dorms. With surprising agility, he darted around a corner and slammed into his twin.

"Cody!" Zack gasped for breath, his shirt half unbuttoned and his blond hair disheveled.

"Zack! What happened? Where's Andy?" Cody demanded.

"She's in my room, she's not breathing!" Zack looked panicked, his eyes wide and scared.

"WHAT?" Cody took off sprinting down the hall to Zack's room, Zack, Bailey, Woody and Addison right behind him.

"Zack what the hell did you do?" Cody yelled.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything!" he puffed defensively.

"Stop lying Zack!"

"I just gave her something to drink!" They reached his room and Cody slammed the door open. Andy was lying on Zack's bed, her curly brown hair spread on the pillow. Cody silently thanked god that she was fully dressed, though something about the situation didn't seem right to him. The others poured in after him.

"Zack what did you do?" he yelled again. He grabbed his twin's arm roughly. "What did you give her?" Zack hung his head, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Grain alcohol and Coke," Zack suddenly quieted. His twin immediately knew he was holding back.

"Zack, you idiot, you could have both died! Don't you know how dangerous grain alcohol is?"

"Yeah, I do. And we both wouldn't have died," Zack looked ashamed, "I didn't drink any. I just had a couple beers. " Cody was shocked into temporary silence. He shook his head and moved towards the bed. He put his first two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. She had a pulse, though it was a bit slow. He put his ear near her mouth, wrinkling his nose at the smell of alcohol on her breath but so relieved that she was breathing.

"She's breathing. But she won't be for long if we don't get her to the ship's infirmary. Let's call Moseby."

"No!" Zack yelled.

"What?" Addison yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Bailey demanded.

"She could have alcohol poisoning!" Cody was outraged. "She could die and it's going to be on you," he warned. Cody began pulling out his cell phone.

"Don't!" Zack slapped the phone out of his hand.

"What's wrong with you?"

"If you call Moseby, they're going to know we were drinking! I'll be expelled for sure!"

"Why are you so scared?" Cody accused his twin. "You've never cared about being expelled before." His twin squirmed under the group's glare.

"Zack. What. Did. You. Give. Her?" Cody bit out.

"Grain alcohol and Coke," Zack repeated. "Andacoupletabletsofecstasy." The words tumble out quickly.

Cody stared at his brother in disbelief.

"A couple tablets of _what_?" he said.

"Ecstasy. It was the only way she would ever agree leave with me, I didn't think it would affect her that much!" He pleaded. Cody just glowered at his brother before turning to look for his phone.

"Wait Cody!" Zack launched himself at his twin, knocking him down. The two struggled for a moment before Zack got the upper hand and sat on Cody. "Think Cody!" He yelled at his twin, "Think!"

"Where do you get off telling me to 'think'? That's rich! You are the one who gave someone illegal drugs so she'd sleep with you!" Cody snarled angrily, struggling to throw Zack off.

"Cody, if you were thinking this through, you wouldn't be in such a rush to call Moseby." Zack said. "If he comes down here he'll see Andy drunk out of her mind. Obviously she was drinking and he'll have to expel her. And then he'll have to expel you."

Cody stopped fighting as he remembered that rule. Zack waited until he was sure his twin wouldn't call anyone before getting off of him and pulling him to his feet. They all held their breath as Cody closed his eyes and focused. After half a minute Bailey touched his arm lightly.

"Cody?" His eyes snapped open, resolution written on his face.

"Bailey, open all the doors from here to my bathtub. Turn on the water as cold as it will go," Cody ordered. "Woody and Addison find any jars or pots and fill them with room temperature water. Zack, get a couple large towels or blankets and follow me." Woody, Addison and Zack scurried off to obey, surprised by his authority. Bailey hung back for a second.

"Cody, you really should just call Moseby. No matter what you do now, there's a chance she could have alcohol poisoning."

"I know that Bailey, but it's not just my future I'm protecting. Moseby will know that you, Woody and Addison were involved. Everyone saw us running out of the ballroom. You three will get in trouble too, especially because we all had some of the punch."

"Exactly! Cody, you're not thinking straight; if Andy dies because you didn't call for help, you'll be just as guilty as your brother."

"Everything is going to be fine, Bailey. Go open the doors." He turned back to Andy's prone body. Bailey looked like she wanted to protest but left the room.

Cody slipped one arm under Andy's back and the other under her knees. He lifted her gently off the bed, wishing her head didn't loll so limply.

"Why don't you just take her to me and Woody's bathroom?" suggested Zack quietly, having already procured the towels and slipped back in as Bailey slipped out.

"Because I'm trying to save her life, not finish her off" Cody snapped. "I'm not going to take her into that toxic waste dump you call a bathroom." He maneuvered her carefully out the door and into the hallway, then into his room. Bailey, Woody and Addison were waiting outside the bathroom door. Cody carried Andy into the bathroom and into the bathtub. He gasped at the coldness of the water. He made sure the water was hitting Andy directly and began slapping her face firmly.

"Andy, wake up." He said loudly. "Andy, Andy! Wake up!" She started moving around weakly, raising her hands feebly to block the spray of freezing water. "Zack, towels." Zack wordlessly handed him the large fluffy towels he had stolen from the maid's cart. Cody wrapped Andy as quickly as he could in the towels, rubbing her arms to warm her again.

Cody helped Andy out of the tub. She was only semi-conscious and could barely move on her own. He forced her into a kneeling position in front of the toilet.

"What are you doing?" Woody asked, alarmed.

"Zack, come here." Zack obeyed mutely. Cody motioned for him to kneel next to Andy. "Hold on to her, make sure she doesn't fall forward or back." Zack circled his arm around her front, holding her steady. Cody stood up and rummaged through one of the drawers in the bathroom counter.

"You know how when someone gets bit by a snake," he grunted, "you got to suck the poison out?" The others nodded. Bailey knew what he was doing and started walking away. Cody barely spared her a glance as he continued his search of the bathroom counter until he found a hair tie. "I got to get the poison out." He pulled Andy's hair back into a very messy ponytail. He knelt on Andy's other side and grabbed her chin. Zack began to look alarmed.

"Wait, what are you gonn-" Zack began. With his other hand, Cody thrust his first two fingers as deep as he could down her throat.

The effect was immediate. Her entire body shuddered violently; Zack barely had a second to look away before Andy vomited explosively into the toilet. Cody forced himself to watch while she threw up. Mostly liquid was coming out. Andy was regaining consciousness and struggled to get out of the boys' grip.

"Zack, hold her tighter," Cody ordered coolly. He grabbed her chin again, but this time Andy clamped her mouth shut when he tried to stick his fingers in her mouth. Cody calmly gripped her chin more firmly and forced her mouth open. He stuck his fingers down her throat again and retracted them before she threw up again.

"I got to go" Zack pushed Andy away from him and ran from the room, looking very green. Cody barely caught her before she slammed her head into the rim of the toilet. He glared angrily in the direction that his twin ran.

"Woody, can you make sure he's okay?" Cody asked grudgingly. Woody and Addison both left, looking sickened. He wiped his fingers gingerly on the towel and forced them down her throat again. She retched again but nothing was coming out anymore. He winced as he felt her stomach heaving repeatedly, her entire body shuddering.

After a few seconds, they subsided and she collapsed against him. For the first time in what felt like hours, he sighed with relief. He checked his watch. 12:19. It was only twenty minutes since he had noticed she was missing from the ballroom.

As gently as he could, he lifted her up and carried her to her bed. He forced her to sit up for a bit and made her drink the water Woody had brought. She was still only half awake but she gulped down the water gratefully. After she drank half a jar, he let her lie down, making sure she was on her side in case she threw up again.

He stood up and closed the cabin door, then walked to the bathroom. He whimpered as he looked at the mess inside. Resignedly, he began cleaning up. He flushed away the alcohol vomit in the toilet. Using one of the towels Zack stole, he mopped up the water that had splashed on the floor when he pulled Andy from the bathtub.

Everything on the bathroom counter was in disorder from his mad search for a hair tie. He straightened everything out. When he finished cleaning he went back to the bedroom. Andy was still lying on her side. It seemed like she had stopped breathing. Panic welled up inside him until he saw her chest rise and fall slightly. He released the breath he was holding.

Shaking off the brief moment of alarm, Cody threw himself on his bed, exhausted. He closed his eyes, waiting to drift off to sleep. Ten minutes passed and still, sleep would not come. He couldn't shake the feeling that Andy would stop breathing during the night.

Muttering angrily, Cody got up and opened the curtain that separated his side of the room from Andy's. He checked that she was still breathing and sat down on his bed. The idea that she would suddenly stop breathing invaded his thoughts. Sighing, he sat cross-legged on the bed and prepared to monitor her for the night.

Cody nearly bolted out of bed without really knowing why. He looked around quickly and saw that the alarm clock was bleating annoyingly again. _4:45 a.m_. It took almost a minute for the night's events to come back to him. Upon remembering, he nearly fell out of bed in his haste to stand up. The blanket tangled up his legs and he fell down. Extricating himself from the sheets, he looked over at Andy.

Dammit! How could he have fallen asleep? He checked Andy's sleeping form and to his relief, she was still alive. And waking up. He quickly turned off the alarm.

* * *

The first thing Andy felt as she regained consciousness was the throbbing of her head. With every heartbeat, a fresh jolt of pain shot through her skull. She kept her eyes closed, gripping the sides of the bed tightly. Why was the bed spinning? She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the vertigo to pass.

Unfortunately, it only worsened, rapidly turning into nausea. Fighting panic, she bolted out of her bed and into the bathroom. She collapsed on her knees in front of the toilet and threw up. Only a little bit of water came out but she stayed in front of the toilet, taking deep breaths, waiting for her stomach to settle.

After what felt like thirty minutes, she was able to stand up and teeter to the sink to wash the puke out of her mouth.

"How're you feeling?" Cody asked dryly. She sent him a murderous glare and continued brushing her teeth.

"How do you think?" she said after spitting out the toothpaste. "What the hell happened?" she turned and faced him, suspicion and distrust written all over her face.

"What do you mean?" Cody sidestepped the question, trying to figure out a way to explain everything that had happened the previous night.

"I know I have a hangover which means I got drunk which I don't remember doing. So, now we're back to: what happened last night?" she demanded.

"What do you remember?" Cody sidestepped again. Andy glared at him but decided to answer.

"I remember pretty much everything up to sometime during the dance. After that, I'm not sure." She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. "I remember talking to you and you hitting me." Cody rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Of course you would remember that," he muttered.

"Afterwards, I was dancing with some older guys; I think they were passengers. They kept giving me punch. I only drank a few cups. That wouldn't have caused this ridiculously shitty headache." Andy continued scowling, though not at Cody. "I can't remember anything after that."

"Are you sure?" Cody probed, "Nothing?" Andy focused even more, racking her brain for any memory after that. Cody watched her closely. Her scowl deepened and confusion flashed across her face for the briefest of moments before she masked it.

"I can't remember anything after that," _At least nothing that makes sense_, she thought, frustration and confusion clouding her thoughts.

"Oh…"

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" Andy snapped. "Tell me what happened."

"Okay, okay," Cody said, attempting to placate her. "Did you accept any drinks from my brother?"

"Cody! Stop asking questions and tell me what happened!" Andy rubbed her throbbing temples, frustrated at his refusal to tell her anything, at the blinding headache she was experiencing, and the fact that she couldn't remember anything.

"Okay, just answer that one question."

"Yeah, I think so," she concentrated. "Yeah, I did. I remember because it tasted weird."

"That's because he spiked it with grain alcohol and methylenedioxymethamphetamine." Andy closed her eyes, trying to get her brain to work again and process what he said.

"He gave me ecstasy?" the street name was so much easier to pronounce. Cody winced.

"I was hoping you wouldn't know what that was." Andy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You have to stop underestimating my intellect; it's really quite insulting." She couldn't believe that Zack would do something like that. She glanced at the mirror, bemoaning the fact that the bags under her eyes made her look like a raccoon. While examining her reflection, she paused.

"What the hell is this?" She leaned closer to examine what looked like a rash spreading all around her neck. He neck was covered with tiny red specks. Upon closer inspection, she saw a bruise on the side of her neck, a couple of inches above her collarbone.

"I think I might have done that," Cody said, clueless as to the nature of the bruise.

"WHAT?" Andy exploded. "You did this? While I was drunk?" She spun around, pulling her fist back.

"No, no! I think that might have happened when I was carrying you from Zack's room!" Cody cringed, shielding his face as best he could. Andy's fist stopped just short of his stomach.

"I swear to God, Cody, if you don't tell me what happened last night right now I will punch you in the throat."

"Look, it's just a bruise. I thought I gave it to you when I tried to stop you from falling into the toilet." He said defensively.

"It's a hickey, dumbass" she snapped. "A love-bite? You don't know what that is?" Cody remained clueless, though resentful at her name calling.

"Whatever, I don't care about your sexual experience, or lack thereof. Tell me what happened. Who did this?" She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Zack, probably. I don't actually know that much. Around twelve I saw that you and Zack weren't at the dance anymore and Holden told me you seemed really drunk. He said you were acting kinda crazy and then left with Zack." Andy buried her face in her hands. "Bailey, Woody and Addison came with me to check if you two were, you know…"

"They all came? They all saw me passed out on some guy's bed?" She laughed bitterly. "And the shame intensifies. I didn't think it took four people to check something like this."

"They care about you and wanted to make sure you were okay." Cody reassured her. "We ran into Zack, he was freaked out; he thought you weren't breathing." Andy looked up at this.

"When we got to the room, you were passed out but breathing. I took you to the bathroom and splashed you with cold water from the shower to wake you up. I knew I needed to get rid of whatever alcohol was still in your stomach so I made you throw up." He paused.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." Cody continued. "Afterwards I carried you to your bed and you fell asleep. I don't know anything that happened before that. From what Zack told me, he gave you a couple of cups of grain alcohol and coke mixed with ecstasy."

"Ecstasy. Increases feelings of love, acceptance, contentedness. Decreases inhibition, feelings of irritability and negative emotions." She rattled off the symptoms, trying to get a grip on what had happened. A deep sigh escaped her. "He wanted me to sleep with him." Cody nodded miserably. "What time is it?" Andy suddenly looked up.

"I think it's nearly 5. Why?" Not bothering to answer, Andy began rummaging through the dresser drawer. Having found what she was looking for she stumbled back into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Cody continued to sit, dumbfounded by her behavior.

Two minutes later, Andy emerged, wearing her swimsuit, basketball shorts and running shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and had a pair of goggles hanging out of the pockets of her shorts.

"No, you are not going swimming today." Cody moved to block the way to the door.

"Don't tell me what to do," Andy nimbly darted around the thin boy.

"Andy, come on. You're still hung over, you shouldn't go swimming."

"I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." Cody remained unconvinced. He ran around her and stood in front of the door.

"Andy, don't go. What if you pass out while you're swimming? The regular lifeguards won't be there until 10."

"There's a lifeguard on duty while I swim. I'll be fine." Andy impatiently reassured him, trying to not snap at him. Her headache reminded her of its presence with a fresh wave of pain.

"Look, I'm going with you, just in case." Cody's pleading eyes softened her resolve.

"Fine; hurry up though. I'm leaving in one minute."

Cody mused quietly as he strode next to Andy. He couldn't understand her desire to go swim at five in the morning. She probably had a migraine and felt like crap. It was admirable that she was so dedicated to her training, but still. He had only insisted on going with because he knew that she would be too proud to tell the lifeguard that she was hung over. Whatever muscular idiot they hired would probably fall asleep and let her drown. There probably wasn't too much he could do if she did pass out in the water, but he would do what he could.

To his surprise, the pool gate was locked.

"Is the lifeguard not here yet?" he inquired.

"Yeah, she's here." With that, Andy scurried up and over the chain link fence like a squirrel.

"Why doesn't the lifeguard have the key?" Cody asked.

"Well, technically, she's lifeguard certified by the Red Cross, but not actually employed by the S.S. Tipton." Andy grinned at him through the chains. "I have to pass a special training program before they'll hire me."

"You're the lifeguard?"

"Yep. Now, you can either go back to the cabin, which I would appreciate. Or you can climb the fence and get in here, which I hope you can't do." Cody glared at her and approached the fence. With some difficulty, he was able to climb over and join her. Andy was already stretching on the pool deck.

Sighing, he sat down and stretched as well. Andy stared.

"You are surprisingly flexible for a guy, you know." Cody sat with his legs stretched out in front of him. He reached forward and grabbed the soles of his feet, his forehead touching his knees.

"I do yoga." She nodded in understanding. After a few more minutes she lowered herself gently into the cool water.

"Mmm" she groaned softly. The water felt so good against her flushed skin. The constant ache in her head diminished. She let herself sit at the bottom of the pool for a minute, sighing contentedly. When it became hard to hold her breath she stood up.

Cody was watching her uneasily. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do. CPR certification wouldn't help if he couldn't get her out of the water safely; he wasn't exactly the strongest swimmer. He didn't think he could drag Andy out of the water if she started to drown.

The morning sun cast a glare on the smooth surface of the water. He could just make out Andy's form as she swam underwater. She was using what he knew was a dolphin kick, moving her body in a smooth undulating motion. Halfway across the pool she emerged and began swimming freestyle.

For a few brief moments Andy was able to forget about the stupid situation that she had woken up in. She loved the feeling of her body slipping through the water so easily. Her entire body was stretched out, her hands reaching ahead of her and her feet kicking powerfully, driving her forward. A few feet from the wall she tucked her knees in and began her flip turn. Halfway through, the feeling of vertigo returned along with the urge to vomit. She tried to find the surface but she was upside down and disoriented. Finally she found the wall and pulled herself out of the pool and sprinted to the nearest trash can.

Cody ran right after her, nearly falling in the pool as he went. Andy was leaning over the trash, breathing deeply, trying to regain control of her senses. There was nothing to throw up anymore; she shouldn't feel like this. After several deep breaths, she straightened.

"Okay, I'm feeling better,"

"Are you sure you don't want to cut practice a little short?" Cody pleaded.

"I'm fine." And just to prove it she dove head first into the water. Cody sighed deeply. Growling slightly, he followed her. It was hard to follow her in the water. In only a few seconds she reached the wall and was on her way back while Cody was still floundering in the deep end. He hadn't gotten very far when she came back.

"Cody!" Andy stopped to stare at him in concern. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to swim with you," said the pale boy through chattering teeth. "If you start to feel sick again, I'll be closer and can get to you faster."

"Cody, go back on deck and wrap yourself in a towel. Your lack of body fat is causing you to freeze," she kept swimming, turning at the wall and coming back. Cody was still swimming alongside her as best he could. Andy stopped again.

"Cody, you can't help me if you drown or get hypothermia. Your lips are turning blue."

"They always do that. I'll just swim some laps with you." He began swimming down the lane. Andy continued to tread water, watching his slow, unsteady progress through the water. It took almost two minutes for him to reach the other wall. He stayed there, wheezing painfully. Taking pity on him, she swam after him.

"Cody, go sit down. Really, I'll be fine." His wheezes subsided enough for him to talk.

"I want to swim." He gasped.

"Why? You're the one who's going to end up passing out. You've never wanted to swim before." She said, confused. He exhaled slowly.

"I want to get in better shape."

"That's a lie. You've always been satisfied with yoga." Andy cut through his lies.

"Okay. I kind of, sort of want to get more muscular." She stared at him, flabbergasted.

"Why? I thought you hated doing things just for looks."

"It's not just for looks!" he said hotly, "I want to do it for Bailey."

"Care to explain?" she asked.

"It's just that she always goes out with these really muscular, Adonis-type guys." He glanced down at his own pale, skinny body. "She once had this huge crush on a guy actually named Adonis. And Moose, her last boyfriend has these huge arm muscles. He pushed me through a table!" Cody said agitatedly.

"He threw you through a table?" Andy said with raised eyebrows. "Anger issues much?"

"No, I was arm wrestling him and he pushed me through the table." Andy kept a straight face for half a second before she burst out laughing. Cody's look of wounded pride only made her laugh harder.

"Ow, ow" she held her head, the pain coming back "don't make me laugh like that again.I'm really sorry," she said between restrained giggles, "but I didn't know you were that-"

"Weak?" Cody snapped. "Well, I am. And I want to change that."

"Okay, sorry," Andy managed to stop laughing. "If you want to swim, go ahead. Just make sure you don't drown. If you feel like you're going to drown, stop swimming." She slipped her goggles back over her eyes. "And stay in the lane by the wall, just in case." With barely a ripple, she slipped into the water and swam off.

Cody followed. Five minutes later, he started to have second thoughts about his choice to start swimming. After every length he had to stop to gasp for a minute. Andy kept swimming continuously. After half an hour she stopped to breathe for half a minute before starting again.

Andy kept an eye on Cody as she swam. His technique was horrible and he had no breathing control. She kept waiting for him to give up and curl up under a towel. Finally taking pity on him, she swam into his lane and grabbed his foot to get his attention. She motioned for him to swim to the shallow end.

"Why'd you stop me?" Cody puffed.

"Because I'm concerned for your health." Andy retorted. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep swimming like that. Look, keep your face in the water. Try to lift your elbows to the sky when you swim. And really reach with your arms to get further."

While Cody attempted to follow her advice, Andy pulled herself out of the water and sat on the deck. She was impressed with Cody's quick learning. He already looked a lot less awkward in the water. When he stopped for a breath, she called out to him.

"You should work on your breathing control!"

"Yeah, right after I grow gills!" he called back.

"No really; try to only breathe every other stroke. Then once you can do that comfortably, try every third stroke," she encouraged.

"Why don't you just write up a workout for me?" he asked.

"If you actually do want to build muscle, and you're serious about it, then I will," Andy offered graciously.

"Really?"

"Sure, why not? I've always wanted to try my hand at coaching." Andy grinned at him.

"Are you going to be one of those sadistic coaches that will yell at me and call me a girl?" he asked dejectedly.

"No. That would be insulting to all girls." Andy smirked at him before offering him her hand. "Come on, I need to get some sleep." Grateful for the brief practice session to be over, Cody accepted it.

Wrapped tightly in towels, Cody and Andy made their way to their cabin.

"I call the shower!" Andy said, running into the bathroom.

"But I'm freezing! My lips are still blue!" Cody sprinted after her but his exhausted legs couldn't catch up to her. Andy slammed the door shut and locked it before he could get there.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged, showered, fully dressed and brushing her hair.

"Oh thank god!" Cody sprinted into the bathroom, still shivering. Andy lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, musing over the fragments of memories from the night before. One memory that was less fuzzy than the others came to the forefront of her mind. She banished it from her thoughts. There was no way that happened. She'd remember something like that.

Cody came out of the bathroom almost half an hour later, his hair blow dried to perfection.

"So, what do you usually do now? It's only a quarter to seven" Cody asked.

"Personally, I'm going back to sleep for a little bit. It's Sunday and we don't have school. I need a nap." Andy rolled over onto her stomach and closed her eyes. Cody stared at her for a while before deciding this was the best course of action and slipped into a well needed sleep.

* * *

So there we are. The next chapter should include some new material. I'll let you guys know if it does. Enjoy and REVIEW


	6. Fun Conversations

Hey everybody! I know I promised new stuff like a month ago but I just got caught up in starting school again. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed; I appreciate all the comments. I will be posting again soon, for real this time, the next couple of chapters are done, but i'll wait a little bit before posting. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A couple of hours later, Cody returned to wakefulness. He glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. _10:53 a.m._ He checked on Andy again, though he was sure she wasn't in danger of dying anymore. With a groan, he stood up and decided it was time for breakfast. Looking at Andy and remembering how she looked earlier that morning, he let her sleep. He tiptoed quietly across the room and out the door. Slowly, he closed the door to not make any noise. Upon turning around, he saw his twin coming out of his own cabin.

Cody straightened, his face cold.

"Hey, Cody," Zack said, "How's Andy doing?"

"Better, no thanks to you." Cody said, his anger returning. Suddenly, he noticed what looked like a bruise on Zack's neck, very similar to the one on Andy's.

"Is that a hickey?" Cody demanded. Zack raised his hand to cover up the mark, surprised that his brother even knew what one was.

"Yes."

"Did Andy give you that?" he asked, somewhat curious and somewhat disgusted.

"Yeah."

"Oh," While he wasn't one hundred percent sure what caused the marks, he was pretty sure that there was no way Andy would have voluntarily done it with Zack.

"Does she remember what happened last night?" Zack probed, worried about how much Andy had told his twin.

"She says she doesn't remember anything after a certain point but I think she's holding back." Cody replied. "Zack, you better go talk to her and apologize. Of all the crap you've pulled, this is probably the worst." Zack looked skeptical.

"I think breaking the propeller was pretty bad though," he tried to joke but Cody cut him off angrily.

"No, this _is_ the worst. What if I hadn't been there to help or if they did a bed check? If you had actually slept with her, you'd be in so much trouble." Zack couldn't help but roll his eyes "Don't you get it? You could have been arrested for underage drinking and drug possession. And what if she had died from alcohol poisoning? What if someone finds out?" Cody exploded, trying to get the message through his brother's head. He was so frustrated that Zack wasn't taking this seriously. "Do you actually want to go to jail?"

"Cody what am I going to do?" Zack finally started to understand the severity of the situation. "What if Bailey or Addison tells someone? Shit, I really don't want to go to jail!" Cody sighed.

"This goes against every moral fiber of my being," Cody began, "but I will ask them not to say anything." Cody said reluctantly. He had already given this a lot of thought and knew he couldn't let his brother get into that much trouble. Zack hugged his brother gratefully.

"Thank you, Cody! Thank you so much!" relief coursed through Zack.

"Yeah whatever. Look, I will ask them to not tell anyone, but I won't ask that of Andy. If she decides to tell Moseby, I'm not going to try to stop her, okay?" Zack's face paled.

"Why not? Cody, I will be in so much trouble!"

"You should've thought of that before you drugged her!" Cody snapped.

"If you're willing to convince Bailey and Addison, then why won't you convince Andy?" Zack pleaded.

"Because this happened to her and it's her decision." Zack's attempt at a puppy dog face did nothing to change Cody's mind. "I'm going to eat breakfast. Whenever you get the guts to take responsibility for what you did, Andy's sleeping it off in her room. Good luck." Privately, Cody hoped Andy would punch his brother in the balls.

Andy was brought back to wakefulness by a light tapping on the door. Groaning miserably at the pain in her head and eyes from the bright sunshine coming in from the port hole, she staggered to her feet and made her way to the door. When she saw who it was, her first instinct was to slam the door in his face.

Zack stood outside Andy and Cody's cabin, looking extremely nervous. Andy didn't say a word, wishing it was anybody else. He looked like he had a rough night as well. To her utter embarrassment, she could see a dark purple mark on his neck, just under his jaw.

"Andy?" Zack caught her staring at his neck. Andy cleared her throat nervously.

"Um, did I do that?" she asked hesitantly, praying that the answer was no.

"Yeah, just before we left the dance." Zack replied. Andy covered her eyes with her hands. How could she have done that? In front of everyone, no less.

"Look, I just came to say that I am so, so sorry about what happened," Andy looked up at him. "I wasn't thinking straight and I shouldn't have tried to force you to sleep with me or gotten you drunk or given you ecstasy." Zack dared to glance at her face. She looked a little sick; her eyes had deep bags under them, her skin was covered in a slight sheen of sweat. She swayed a little as she stood in the doorway.

"Look, Zack, I accept your apology, as long as you promise to not try this shit again with me or any other girl. Right now I just want to get over it; I can't remember much anyways and I don't want to drag this out or turn it into some big ordeal. Leave me alone for the rest of the year, and I won't tell anyone about this." Her headache was probably impairing her judgment, but she really did just want to forget about the whole thing, not that there was much to forget. She didn't wait for Zack's reply. After slamming the door shut and locking it she went back to her bed and fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow.

* * *

What felt like ten minutes later, Andy was woken by someone gently shaking her shoulder. She stared blearily at the shaker, trying to focus on their face.

"Andy, wake up" someone said quietly. She closed her eyes again, too tired to try and figure out what was happening. "Andy, it's almost five thirty in the afternoon." That got her attention. She sat up quickly, but the sudden agony that stabbed through her head forced her to collapse back down. The entire left side of her head was pounding. She gritted her teeth, hoping that would help relieve the pain. It didn't.

"Ow," she managed to bite out. The pain just seemed to be getting worse as the day progressed.

"Are you okay?" the concerned voice sounded again. She was pretty sure it was Cody's.

"Peachy," one word answers were as much as she could handle right now. She heard him turning off the lights in the room and covering up the porthole. A wave of gratitude rose up in her for him. With the room almost dark she was able to open her eyes slightly. Cody sat down quietly at the edge of her bed, his eyes full of concern.

"Do you have a migraine right now?"

"Yep, pretty sure,"

"Do you want some water or something to eat?" Cody asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything since before the party last night."

"I think I might just end up puking anything right now." Andy replied.

"At least have some water; you'll get dehydrated." Cody got up and poured her a glass of water. "Do you think you can sit up?" Andy tried sitting up on her own, but she barely got a few inches up before the pain intensified. Sighing, Cody slipped his arm around her back and helped her up.

"I can hold the glass on my own, thanks" she said. She sipped the cool water slowly. The way she was feeling, she was afraid that even this little bit of water would cause her to throw up. "I shouldn't have gone swimming this morning," she admitted.

"I told you so," Cody said, lowering his voice to just above a whisper. They sat in silence as Andy continued to sip the water. He handed her a bottle of aspirin.

"Did Zack talk to you?" asked Cody.

"Yeah. Briefly," answered Andy, swallowing a few of the pills. "He just wanted to apologize." She stared at the opposite wall. "I told him to leave me alone."

"Are you going to tell Moseby what happened?" Cody asked.

"No. I don't want this turning into some huge deal," she replied. "And I can't rat out your brother without getting myself and everyone who was at the dance in trouble."

"You shouldn't worry about that." Cody said his eyebrows furrowing. "If it wasn't my brother, if it was one of the random guys you danced with who did this, would you just keep quiet about it?"

"Probably not,"

"Then why is it any different with my brother?" demanded Cody. "He was a complete stranger to you only two weeks ago! He nearly killed you last night and you're not going to do anything!" Andy held the side of her head, the migraine intensifying as Cody's voice grew louder. He saw the pained expression on her face and stopped shouting. He helped her lie back down slowly.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. It's just frustrating that you and my brother don't seem to take this seriously. What Zack did was so completely wrong and I just can't understand why you're so against punishing him for it."

"I understand the seriousness of the situation and I hate the idea of what he did, but I can't remember any of it," she managed to get the partial lie out without Cody picking up on it. "I really don't _want_ to remember it and I _really_ don't want anyone to know about it."

"Why are you so ashamed? You have no reason to feel guilty about what happened. You didn't do anything wrong. Everyone knows that you would never have done those things sober." Cody told her.

"But I'm the one who accepted those drinks from Zack and Holden and half of those guys last night. I should have said no and everything would have been fine."

"You couldn't have known that Zack would put grain alcohol or ecstasy in your drink." He could see the self-loathing on her face and felt horrible for it. "Alcohol messes with your brain; I know you know that. It lowers inhibitions and affects your judgment. It's not your fault." Andy closed her eyes.

"I've always taken issue with that. _In vino veritas_ and all that."

"Did you ever want to have sex with Zack?" Cody asked tentatively.

"I don't know. It's not like he's not attractive." Cody curled his lip in disgust, a look which was completely lost on Andy, whose eyes were still shut. "He's good looking, charming (when he wants to be), athletic, charismatic and clever. He's not at all book smart, but he's got street smarts and confidence. If he wasn't such a womanizing ass I'd like him a whole lot more." Cody gaped at Andy's statement.

"I thought you hated him." Cody was so confused. Andy actually liked Zack?

"I hate the way he behaves sometimes," she amended. "I don't actually hate him. At least, I didn't." Silence again. She chuckled bitterly.

"What's so funny?"

"If he hadn't done that, I probably would have given him a chance." Andy smiled.

"You would have gone out with him? Didn't you just say he was a womanizer? And an ass?" Flabbergasted at this strange revelation, he just stared at her. Andy half-opened one eye.

"I didn't say I would go out with him," Andy replied. "Like I said before, he is quite attractive." She closed her eyes again. "I really don't want to get up right now."

Cody stood up, still puzzled. This girl made no sense. He shook his head then began tidying up the room quietly. After a couple of minute of silence he thought Andy had fallen asleep again. How she could sleep past three in the afternoon, Cody had no idea.

"Can I ask you a question?" Andy's voice startled Cody into dropping the folded shirts he was carrying. A little bit annoyed he responded.

"You already did," Andy smirked in response but otherwise ignored his comment.

"How have you reached the age of sixteen and a half without knowing what a hickey looks like and how you get one?" Andy cracked open one eye to stare curiously at Cody.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm completely inept when it comes to the world of dating and members of the opposite sex." The blood started climbing into his face, making him blush furiously.

"I wasn't trying to make fun of you; I'm honestly curious about this." Andy couldn't fathom how Cody could have gone through over a decade and a half without knowing about hickeys. Didn't he watch television? "Didn't you ever watch "That 70's Show" or any shows that featured teenagers?"

"No, I spent most of my time studying. When I did watch television is was educational or informative. Discovery Channel, Food Network, CNN, PBS." Cody felt like he had to defend himself. "I worked hard to get good grades. You were in AP and honors classes; how did you have time to watch TV?"

"I'm smart enough to get into those classes but I'm not motivated enough to do the work. I would do my homework in front of the TV or in the morning before school." Cody gaped. Andy had to be the first AP student he had ever met who wasn't totally focused on preparing for college.

"How did you pass any of your classes?" Cody asked.

"I did okay. Mostly A's. The occasional B and I got a C once in English."

"You got a C? In English?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Now it was Andy's turn to blush. "It's a long story."

"Do tell." Cody was intensely curious. AP students and below average grades were something he had never encountered. He was so used to dealing with his friends who cared deeply about GPA, class rank and grades. He couldn't understand how Andy was in AP classes.

"I don't want to talk about it." Andy replied.

"Come on, please?" Andy rolled her eyes impatiently.

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine. I had a hard time adjusting to my high school and didn't do so well. I didn't like my teacher freshman year; he was . . . weird. They fired Mr. Richardson halfway through second semester. I didn't feel motivated to do any of the readings or the assignments. Only my essay grades save me from a D. He offered to raise it to a low B if I did some extra-curricular work, but I didn't want to."

"That wasn't that long of a story, first of all. Second of all, why would you refuse an opportunity to raise you grade!" Cody was again, shocked.

"I didn't want to do any extra-curricular work for him. I was already on the varsity swim team and involved in four clubs along with my other classes. English was not that high on my list of priorities." Andy scowled, not liking this conversation at all. Cody was surprised, this time by her angry response. He decided it would be best to let the matter drop for now. He continued folding some clothes and generally cleaning up. It was amazing how much crap could build up in one week.

"Leave whatever's mine; I'll clean it later." Andy continued to lie down, eyes closed. Cody stared at her neck, intrigued by the strange mark. That seemed to bother her most out of all the things that happened the previous night.

"So, what does cause a hickey?" Cody asked, curious.

"Wow. No. I am not explaining that to you." Andy didn't bother opening her eyes.

"Why not? What is it?" Cody asked, determined to know.

"It's like a bruise."

"No, really?" Cody answered sarcastically. Andy opened her eyes long enough to shoot him a look of disdain.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Cody," she stated before closing her eyes again. "Look, if you're really curious, look online. I'm pretty sure you'll find everything you need to know, especially on sites like YouTube or something."

"I will not go searching for sexual acts on my computer!" Cody exclaimed.

"Fine, then don't learn. It's not that big of a deal." Andy said idly. Cody was annoyed; he hated feeling left out of the loop. His cell phone beeped. "Oh, I got a text message."

"Congratulations." Andy was attempting to go back to sleep. Cody ignored her and opened his phone. His heart leapt when he saw it was from Bailey. "_OMG, y does Zack have a hickey! Did Andy give it to him?" _He snapped his phone shut. How did Bailey know what a hickey was? Suspicious thoughts invaded his mind. What if Moose had given her a hickey? Or worse, what if Bailey gave Moose one?

"Andy, what causes hickeys?" he demanded.

"I told you to look it up. I'm trying to sleep." She rolled over on her side, facing the wall. Huffing angrily, Cody pulled out his laptop.

"Come on; don't make me look it up. It'll take you like ten seconds to explain it," whined Cody.

"You're not going to let me sleep until I tell you, are you?" Andy turned to face him. He sat on his bed, facing her. Sighing, she sat up partially. "It happens when someone sucks or bites at your skin while you're making out." Cody remained puzzled.

"What do you mean 'sucks on your skin'?"

"If you ever grow a spine and finally ask out Bailey, she might show you. Now leave me alone, I want to sleep some more." She pulled the blanket over her head and turned onto her stomach, leaving Cody even more confused than before.

"No, I want to know. You'd have to suck really hard to break the blood vessels near the surface of the skin to create a bruise like that. You'd almost have to create a vacuum with your mouth to cause that kind of pressure." Cody tried to picture in his head how that would even work. "It doesn't seem like a human mouth could do that." He frowned.

"Trust me, it works. Stop thinking about it scientifically; you're taking all the fun out of it."

"It doesn't seem like much fun. Wouldn't it hurt?"

"You really need to let this go. If you do it with someone you like, and you're not completely inebriated, it can be very fun. Now drop it." Andy's voice was muffled by her pillow. .

"You and Zack did that to each other? That's so gross!" He was rewarded for his insensitive remark when Andy half sat up and threw a pillow at his head.

"You really don't know the meaning of drop it!" She practically snarled at him. "Stop acting like a ten year old; if you really want to know what it's like to get a hickey, go find Bailey or Reina and ask them to do it!" She yanked the blanket over her head again.

Cody stared at the lump under the blanket. After a minute:

"Reina?" he asked quizzically.

"Oh my god Cody! Shut up!"

* * *

So that's the newest chapter, hope you like it. Keep reviewing! I welcome all constructive criticism. The next chapter should be up in a day or two.


	7. Advice

Alright, here we go again. Sorry I keep forgetting to upload the finished chapters. In order to stop lying to you guys all the time, I'm not going to make any promises. So, the next chapter will eventually be up, but I have no idea when. maybe in 6 months. JK. Well enjoy and keep reviewing!

* * *

Cody finally left Andy alone and just read his chemistry textbook on his bed. After about an hour of trying to get back to sleep, Andy gave up and got up. Cody looked at her in concern as she swayed slightly. Andy felt like the room was spinning. She closed her eyes and waited for the vertigo to pass. Thankfully, it did, after a couple of seconds. Emboldened by this success, she began looking for some clothes to change into.

"Are you going down to dinner now?" Cody asked.

"Breakfast." Andy replied.

"You think you can stomach any food?"

"I think so. Nausea's almost gone. The migraine is now just a moderate headache. Plus, I'm hungry." She went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she went straight for her makeup bag. She pulled something out and went to the mirror that hung over the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked when he saw her applying some sort of makeup to her neck.

"It's concealer. I don't want everyone knowing what happened last night. It's bad enough that you know about it."

"Yeah . . . about that. Zack's been walking around and most people know about his hickey and that you gave it to him."

"What?"

"I don't think Zack owns concealer." Cody added. "Bailey texted me earlier saying she saw it and was asking if you gave it to him" Andy sighed heavily.

"Okay. Whatever, hopefully no one will make any comments." Cody nodded reassuringly but he didn't think she'd be that lucky.

And he was right. Almost as soon as they got into the next hallway, some guy approached her. He ignored Cody and sidled up next to Andy.

"Hey Andy! Listen, I know we didn't get to spend as much time together as you would've liked, but if you want to go out tonight I'd totally be down for it."

"Who are you?" Andy asked, confused. The guy looked hurt and confused.

"Chris? From last night? We danced for like half an hour. You said we should get together sometime."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember much of what happened." Andy blushed, ashamed of admitting how drunk she was.

"It's okay; I know you had a lot to drink. Look if you still want to go out, give me a call." Chris smiled at her and walked away. Once he was out of earshot, Andy let out a loud groan.

"God, that was humiliating. I don't remember him at all." Her cheeks were still bright red. "And he was kind of cute."

"That wasn't as bad as it could have been." Cody added, patting her arm gingerly.

"Yeah, I guess."

They entered the packed dining hall. Cody went to sit with Bailey and Woody while Andy went to get food.

"Hey guys." Cody said, tiredly.

"Hi Cody," Bailey greeted him. "Are you okay? You seem exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just making sure Andy was okay. She seems kind of upset about what happened."

"I think that guy's helping her get over it." Woody jabbed his fork in the direction of the line. Andy was talking with some tall, dark and handsome guy.

"Isn't he a passenger?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah; his name's Miguel Something-or-other" replied Woody between spoonfuls of Mac-and-cheese. "Andy was dancing with him last night."

"Who didn't she dance with?" Cody muttered. "Anyways, have you seen my brother anywhere? I need to tell him something."

"I saw him around lunch time, but not since." Bailey said.

"Hey guys." Andy joined the three others at their table.

"Hey Andy."

"So, what did Miguel want?" Bailey grinned at her.

"Probably asking her out like the other guy. You've had two offers in less than five minutes. That must be some kind of record." Cody teased lightly.

"Only one. Miguel just wanted to make sure I was alright."

"You seem disappointed," Cody noted.

"Of all the guys that could have asked me, he was the one I'd be most likely to say yes to. He was pretty cute." Andy grinned.

"He was." Bailey chuckled. Cody scowled angrily at the pair of them. "Do you think he's going to ask you out?"

"I hope. He said he'll see me around." Andy said. She gingerly ate a forkful of Mac-and-cheese. After making sure she wasn't going to throw up, she ate a little bit more. Pleased, she continued to eat.

She lapsed into silence, concentrating on the interaction between Bailey and Cody. The lovesick boy could not take his eyes off of Bailey. He would occasionally start stuttering and stumbling over his words when she asked him anything.

Andy continued to observe them. Slowly, she came to the realization that Bailey was also in love with Cody. She was better at hiding it then Cody but Andy could tell. The way she looked at Cody and how she smiled at anything he said.

_How interesting_. She wondered why they weren't dating. She'd have to talk to Cody about it later. It was time to go to sleep again. She excused herself to the others and left.

Cody was kind of relieved that Andy left. She had been staring at him and Bailey the entire time with a knowing smirk on her face. It had been super uncomfortable. He shrugged it off and continued to talk to Bailey. After a while, the others left but he and Bailey continued to talk. He loved how easy it was to talk to her for hours at a time.

Suddenly, his cell phone beeped. The text read "_hey luvrboy! Say goodnite 2 bailey. we got to wake up early 2morrow._" Cody scowled but he knew Andy was right. After another half an hour he bid her goodnight and headed off to his room.

When he got back to the cabin, he saw that Andy was already asleep. He saw the desk was covered with her papers and textbooks. It looked like she has chosen sleep over finishing her homework. Whatever. He changed into his pajamas and collapsed into his bed. He was glad that this exhausting day playing nurse was over. He turned over onto his back and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Cody" Andy's voice woke him up a quarter to five. "Cody, wake up" she shook his shoulder gently.

"Leave me alone" he groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Cody, you said you wanted to work out so come on" Andy punched his shoulder lightly. "Don't make me drag you out of this bed" she warned him.

"I changed my mind; you go."

"Cody, think about Bailey" Andy teased. That worked. Cody glared at her but got up. He saw that she was already changed. He grabbed his swim trunks and went into the bathroom to change. As soon as he exited the bathroom Andy tossed him a towel and they headed down to the pool. After scurrying over the fence they began stretching. Almost as soon as he bent down to touch his toes, Cody cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Andy looked over towards him in concern.

"My legs are so sore!" Cody whimpered. "I can't even touch my toes!"

"You still need to try to stretch. You'll hurt yourself" Andy said. "Try some arm circles first to loosen up your shoulders" she suggested. After stretching their arm muscles Andy made him sit down to stretch his legs. "Just do the best you can" she added. She leaned forward and grabbed the soles of her feet easily. The pair lapsed into silence.

"So what are you going to do about Bailey?" Andy asked. Cody was somewhat thrown by her question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to ask her out or not?" Andy fixed her stare on him while he tried to come up with an answer.

"I really want to, but . . ."

"No 'buts'! If you like her, you should ask her out. It's that simple." Andy interrupted.

"No it's not. What if she doesn't like me like that?" Cody asked. "I don't want everything to get awkward between us."

"It's already awkward between you and everyone who has to sit near you." Andy retorted. "And if you keep thinking about what's going to go wrong when you ask her, you're just going to freak yourself out and you'll never do it. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not" Cody grew silent. After a couple of minutes Andy spoke up again.

"So, I hear that they're going to show a movie on the Sky Deck next Friday."

"Yeah, the ship does that every month or so."

"It sounds really cool. I hear they're going to show _Titanic_" Andy said. "Have you ever seen _Titanic_?"

"No, my mom didn't want me to see it. She said it was inappropriate for my age."

"Oh. Well, do you want to go see it with me this weekend then?" Andy asked. Cody was caught so off guard that he nearly said 'yes'.

"Are you serious? Like on a date?"

"No I'm not serious. I'm proving a point." Andy grinned smugly. "Did you see how easy that was? That's all you have to do with Bailey. It really isn't that hard."

"Now, you'll have plenty of time to think about it while we practice. Start with a 200 SKP to warm up" Andy got up and brought out two kick boards and two pull buoys.

"Want to explain further. I have no idea what a two hundred skip is" Cody said.

"SKP stands for 'Swim Kick Pull'. 200 is how many yards you're doing of each." Andy tossed him a kick board and pull buoy. Start."

"But how much is 200 yards?"

"The pool is only 25 yards long. Simple division. Eight laps swimming, eight laps kicking while holding onto the kick board and eight laps pulling. You hold the pull buoy between your legs so you can't use them. Use only your arms. Start." Andy watched him slowly put on his goggles and test the water gingerly with a toe, whimpering at the cold temperature. Frustrated by his slow progress, she did a cannonball right next to him, splashing him with a wave of cold water.

"Get going!" she called as she swam backstroke past him. Cody decided it would be better to get it over with and jumped in. He began swimming, already shivering in the freezing water. He tried to swim like she had told him earlier but was still going painfully slow. It took him almost six minutes to swim the eight laps. He was glad for a chance to rest his arms, but his legs felt like falling off when he began doing the 'K' part of 'SKP'. Halfway through, he let himself float, too tired to go on. Andy took notice and swam over to where he was.

"Cody, what's wrong?" Andy asked.

"I can't do this anymore" He gasped, clutching the kickboard to his chest like a life preserver. "I think I'm going to pass out."

"You won't pass out. You can do this. You have so much potential to be a great swimmer." Andy coaxed.

"I can't" Andy looked annoyed. How could he give up halfway through the warm-up?

"Okay. I want to try something." She decided she would use his one non-academic passion to get him motivated again. "Look over at the other wall" she made sure Cody complied before moving on. "Picture Bailey in the arms of that Adonis guy you told me about. She's swooning all over his ridiculously muscular arms and chest." Cody was scowling heavily at the wall. "Now, swim over there and kick his ass!" she yelled. Cody took off like a rocket, splashing water everywhere as his feet kicked furiously through the water. Andy beamed with pride when he got to the other end.

"That was great Cody! Now, every time you feel like giving up, play that scene in your mind and use it to motivate yourself." Andy swam over to him again. "Don't bend your knees so much when you kick and keep your toes pointed." After that, practice was able to go on smoothly, with Andy correcting his technique every so often. By the end of the two hour practice, Cody was swimming a lot better than he had the previous day.

They hopped out of the pool and began drying off. "So, are you going to ask her out?" Andy asked again as they headed back to the cabin.

"I think I will." Cody said confidently. "But when?"

"Do it today or tomorrow. Don't keep putting it off or you'll never do it." Andy counseled.

"You're right" Cody said.

"I always am," Andy replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Cody said sheepishly.

"For what?"

"For coaching me both with Bailey and the swimming. I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Andy smiled. "And I call the shower first!" she darted ahead of him and ran into their cabin. Cody laughed and followed.

* * *

Sorry this one is a bit shorter than the others. The next one is already longer than this and its not even finished yet! Thanks for reading!


	8. More Awkwardness and Plans

What is up people? So here's the next chapter. Its a little bit longer. Actually quite a lot longer. Hope you like it. Keep reviewing! It really makes my day and makes me work faster. =D

* * *

The pair managed to shower and change in time to get a bite of breakfast before running to their first class of the day. Andy sat in her usual seat in the second to last row of the class and Cody in his seat directly in front of the teacher's desk next to Bailey. The rest of the class straggled in, many of the students still bleary eyed from the weekend's partying. The bell rang and Miss Tuttweiler tried to get the class to quiet down. Just as she managed to do that, Zack wandered in.

"Sorry I'm late Miss T, but traffic was a bear today." the class laughed and resumed talking. Cody and Bailey scowled at the rest of the class. "Morons" muttered Cody angrily. He glared at his brother as he passed in front of his desk. He managed to catch a glimpse of Andy, who was looked like she was trying to disappear. Zack sat down at his desk behind her, between Rob and Justin. He casually bumped fists with his buddies while doing his best to ignore Andy. Rob and Justin made no such attempts.

"So, I hear you had a fun weekend, huh Zack?" Rob grinned.

"What do you mean?" Zack pretended to not know what he was referring to.

"I mean, you got lucky! And with the hottest girl in class!" Rob leered at Andy, who could hear everything the boys were saying. "So, how was she?"Andy was barely able to restrain herself from turning around and punching Rob in the mouth. Thankfully Miss Tuttweiler saved her from suspension.

"Everyone, continue reading chapter 16 in the textbook and we will discuss it in 20 minutes. Bailey, Andy, Cody, will you see me in the hall, please?" Andy was beyond relieved to get away from those guys. The three top students followed Miss Tuttweiler into the hall.

"What's this about?" Cody asked.

"Mr. Moseby has asked that you begin preparing for the International Academic Competition. The other students participating will have the advantage of being in AP classes all year. Unfortunately, there are not enough students to fill up a full AP class which is why you three are in the regular classes right now. In order to counter this, the school has gotten the curriculum for AP Chemistry, Psychology, Computer Science and Calculus AB. We already ordered the textbooks you will need for these classes. I will assign you reading and homework every night along with PowerPoint presentations with any extra information." Miss Tuttweiler paused for a breath.

"Will we still have to attend regular classes?" Andy asked.

"Yes, you still have to attend, participate and do the homework for regular classes." Miss Tuttweiler responded. "Oh, and one more thing. While we have registered you for the competition and you have been accepted, the competition requires all participants to enter a project of sorts. It's like a science fair. But it can be in science, mathematics, social sciences or literature. Entries need to be original and groundbreaking." Miss Tuttweiler handed each of the students a key card.

"You will have open access to the labs until the competition." Cody grinned, ecstatic. "Also, I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but there is no helping each other, no collaborating. We will check on the progress of your projects in a month. Right now, you can go explore the labs. If you need any materials for your projects just give me or Mr. Moseby a list and we'll order it." The three students grinned in anticipation and headed off to the labs. Miss Tuttweiler sighed and turned to go back to the class.

Cody was practically drooling over the thought of getting full access to the labs, something that had been denied to him since he arrived at the school. He used his key to open the door to the lab that was used for biology class. "This is so cool!" he gushed. The three walked through the lab for the first time without anyone breaking any beakers or throwing chemicals around. They explored the chemicals storage closet and many of the other features of the state-of-the-art lab.

"Remind me to tell London to tell her dad 'thanks'" Andy said, marveling at the equipment that the lab had. "This is amazing!"

After they had finished geeking out over the lab, they settled down. Andy sat cross legged on one of the long black lab benches, admiring the row of light microscopes. Cody took his head out of the cabinet where they stored the safety goggles long enough to grin at Andy.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you act like a nerd." He teased. Andy grinned right back.

"It was a one-time slip. You're not going to catch me doing that again. But you got to admit that this lab is pretty spectacular. They even have a machine to run DNA gels. My old school was pretty good, but it was nothing like this."

"Do you think we have to go back to class?" she asked.

"Of course we do" Bailey replied.

"What's the punishment for cutting class?" Andy asked.

"An hour's detention per class period. Why?" Bailey responded.

"I think it's worth it. I think I'll stay here and get familiarized with the chemicals and equipment and such." Andy said, hopping off the table. "You guys go back."

"Why would you cut class? What kind of AP student are you?" Cody demanded.

"A reluctant one. Besides I already read chapter 16." Andy checked her watch. "You guys should get back before Miss Tuttweiler comes looking for you."

"What are you doing?" Cody asked. "You're going to get us all in trouble."

"You won't get in trouble." She assured him. "At least not if you go back now. Well, bye!" She started walking briskly in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think she's going?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know and I'm not going to miss class to find out," Cody replied "Come on; let's get back."

The pair walked back to the classroom in silence. Cody kept trying to get the nerve to ask her. How had Andy done it this morning? He couldn't remember. Oh, right. He had barely opened his mouth when they arrived at their destination. He shut his mouth and opened the door for Bailey, unable to believe he had missed such a great chance. Sighing, he followed her in.

* * *

Andy didn't show up to the rest of the day's classes and was missing at dinner too. Cody was working on his first batch of AP homework after dinner. He found that it provided just enough of a challenge to keep him interested, though it wasn't really that hard. There was just so much of it. His arms hurt so much from the morning's practice that he could barely write. Finally at around 9 Andy walked in, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hey Cody." She said.

"What are you so happy about? You have nine hours of detention to do now. Where the hell were you all day?"

"Nowhere." She said. "And only eight. Lunch doesn't count."

"Seriously, where did you go?"

"Fine, I'll tell you." She caved. "Remember that passenger that I danced with on Saturday?"

"You danced with every male passenger there so you'll have to be more specific." Cody said wryly.

"Miguel. I ran into him after I left you guys. We hung out all day and then he invited me to dinner at the ship's finest restaurant."

"Really?" Cody was incredulous. "He asked you to dinner? He's known you for less than three days! And you don't even remember how you met!"

"Not all guys have a six-month plan. He's leaving on Friday and he wants to take advantage of the time he has while he can." She said.

"Right" Cody said. "You mean he wants to take advantage of you. Did he ask you to sleep with him?"

"No, you idiot! Where the hell did you get that? We just had dinner." She said angrily. "Jeez. And what about you? Did you ask Bailey yet?"

"No, not yet" Cody muttered.

"Why not? I left the two of you alone so you could ask her!" Andy said, disappointed.

"There was just so much going on with the AP classes and you randomly ditching class..." Cody trailed off.

"You need to stop making excuses and just do it." She called over her shoulder as she sauntered into the bathroom to change.

"By the way, I picked up the books and homework assignments for you." Cody yelled through the door. "We have homework in every class. How are you going to finish it all by tomorrow?"

"I'm not." Andy stepped out.

"What do you mean you're not?" Cody said, flabbergasted.

"I accepted that fact several hours ago. I'm going to do as much as I can and finish the rest during breakfast, lunch and study hall."

"You are a horrible student. How did you get good enough grades to get into this school?"

"I get the work done." She shrugged. "Are you going to ask Bailey tomorrow? Don't lose your nerve."

"Yes. Tomorrow after school I'm going to ask her." Cody said his face full of determination.

"Cool." Andy flipped through the new textbooks, and then glanced over the syllabus for the week. She glanced at what Cody was working on. "It says those psych objectives aren't due until next week. Why are you doing it now?"

"Because I like getting ahead. I'm doing as much as I can tonight so I can relax the rest of the week." Andy scoffed at him. "Don't you do that?"

"I prefer to sleep." Andy replied. "And I actually have a life."

"I have a life!" Cody protested.

"Yeah, that's why you've spent every minute after school in your room, alone, doing homework." Andy retorted. "There's more to life than school." Cody gasped.

"How can you say that? I read your resume! How did you do any of that with this attitude? What kind of AP student doesn't care about school?"

"Ugh! It's exactly that kind of attitude that I hate! Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I have to be a nerd and obsess over my GPA and class rank! There are more important things. I mean, look at you! You're so pale because you spend all your free time in here, working. It's unhealthy."

"And you think it's healthy to party all the time and stay up all night doing homework?"

"I don't party all the time and at least I get some Vitamin D!" Andy replied. "You know what, forget it. Go to sleep and let me do my work."

Cody scoffed but began putting his work away. There was no getting through to her.

* * *

Tuesday was very similar to Monday. Cody and Andy woke up at a quarter to five and swam for two hours. Cody was even sorer than the day before, but using Andy's technique, he was able to get through practice. Class was almost unbearable for him, waiting for the bell to ring so he could ask Bailey out. Finally, the last period of the day was over.

"Hey Bailey!" Cody blurted nervously.

"Smooth" Andy whispered softly as she passed by. Cody glared at her. She put her hands up in surrender and walked away, mouthing the words "Good luck".

"So Cody, what did you want to talk to me about?" Bailey asked.

"Huh?" Cody was so caught up in her beauty that he couldn't focus on anything else.

"Um, you said you wanted to ask me something this morning." Bailey said, confused.

"Oh! Right, right, sorry." Cody took a deep breath, steeling himself to do it. "Did you know the ship is going to be showing Titanic this Friday on the Sky Deck?"

"What?"

"Bailey!" a deep voice called. Bailey turned to see who it was.

"Holden! Hi!" She beamed at him.

"Holden?" Cody frowned.

"Bailey, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?" the tall youth said.

"Of course!" Bailey replied. "Oh, Cody is it okay if we talk later? I'll see you at dinner!"

"But-" Cody let out a feeble protest. It was too late; Bailey disappeared with Holden around the corner. Cody sighed heavily, disappointed by this failure. He made his way back to his cabin, feeling extremely frustrated.

Andy was already in the cabin, rushing to finish the chemistry homework that was due that day. She looked up when Cody came in.

"So, what did she say?" she asked, brimming with excitement. "Come on, tell me exactly what happened!"

"She didn't say anything because I didn't ask her." Cody blurted out.

"Why didn't you ask her? Did you chicken out again?" Andy frowned at him.

"No! I was going to ask her but then Holden came and ruined everything. She left with him before I could ask her." Cody let himself flop onto his bed. "Why is this so hard? It's like the universe is conspiring against us."

"Whatever. The only thing that's stopping you is you."

"How wise." Cody replied dryly. He turned over and pulled his pillow closer. He felt something under the pillow. "What-?" Grabbing it and pulling it out from under the pillow he saw it was a folded fifty dollar bill. It took him a minute to realize why that was there.

"Wow, what did you give the tooth fairy to get that?" Andy joked. Cody unfolded the bill to get a better look at it when a scrap of paper fell out. "Enjoy" was written across it in a familiar scrawl. Andy picked up the note before Cody could stop her. She didn't recognize the handwriting.

"Nice. So what are you going to do with your unexpected windfall?" Cody just stared at the bill. For some reason, the thought of the foie gras he had been planning on making filled him with guilt. He glanced up at Andy.

"What's your favorite food?" Cody's question surprised her.

"Um, I don't know. I don't think I have one." she said uncertainly. "Why?"

"I can cook something for you, if you want." Cody replied. "What would you like to eat?"

"Actually, I've had a craving for Peruvian food." Andy said sheepishly, surprised at his offer. "But I don't think you know how to cook that."

"That's very true. How about you cook it and I'll get you the ingredients?" Cody suggested.

"That would be great. Not today though. I should actually finish some of my homework tonight." Andy said.

"Sure, no problem. Just let me know when." Cody felt a little bit better about the fifty dollars. With his guilt somewhat lessened, he got up and began his homework.

* * *

Cody was getting used to waking up before five in the morning and was able to get up without Andy having to drag him out of bed. He couldn't wait for practice to be over so he could ask Bailey. Andy won the race to the bathroom again, so he was in a rush to get to the cafeteria.

When he finally made it, he saw Bailey at the head of the lunch line. He ran over to her, steeling himself to ask her. He went over what he was going to say in his head, rehearsing mentally as he wove his way through the tables.

"Bailey!" He called out.

"Morning Cody!" Bailey answered cheerfully.

"Hey Bailey. Could I talk to you for a second?" he managed to get the words out without anything embarrassing happening.

"Of course, Cody." Bailey smiled. _Oh my god, this is actually happening_! Cody couldn't believe it.

"Why don't we find a table?" They walked around to find an empty table. Cody's heart was pounding so fast he thought it would explode.

"Bailey?" a familiar and annoying voice called out. Cody froze.

"Holden! Hi!" Bailey gushed.

"Are you looking for a table? Because you can sit here; these seats aren't taken." Holden offered graciously.

"Thanks!" Bailey sat next to Holden. Cody fell into the seat on Bailey's other side.

"Hey Cody." Holden said.

"Hi" Cody said moodily.

"Aren't you going to get something to eat?" Bailey asked Cody.

"Yeah, why don't you go get in line?" Holden asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I should." Cody scowled but stood up and went to get breakfast. Another chance gone. He knew it wasn't too late. He would ask her directly after school. No messing around. He would just have to spit it out.

With this resolution in mind, the day inched along at a snail's pace for Cody. He planned to race over to her and ask her before she could leave or before Holden interrupted again.

The bell finally rang and Cody practically burst out of his seat. He threw his binders and folders into his bag and ran to where Bailey's final class was. He looked at the crowds streaming out of the classroom door but couldn't see her anywhere. He stopped Addison as she came out.

"Have you seen Bailey anywhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, she practically dragged Andy off with her as soon as the bell rang." Addison said.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know. I didn't see."

Cody frowned, puzzled. He sent Bailey a quick text asking where she was. He headed back to his cabin to wait for her reply. Two hours later, he had finished the psych objectives and was starting on the calc homework. Bailey hadn't responded. Feeling extremely disappointed at having his plans continually thwarted, he threw himself on his bed.

"Hey" Andy walked in casually. "What's up?"

"Nothing is up. I still haven't asked Bailey!"

"Oh, yeah…" Andy trailed off awkwardly. Cody found it unusual for her not to push him to ask her again.

"Why aren't you berating me and telling me to go ask her?" Cody demanded.

"Well, I know you'll eventually ask her. If not for this weekend, maybe the next" Andy said, avoiding eye contact. Cody frowned. She tossed her backpack onto her bed and turned back towards the door. "So, I'm going to go work on my project in the lab. See you later!"

"Hey, I was going to use the lab!" Cody was left feeling more confused and even angrier. He didn't care what was up with Andy. He would ask Bailey out right now. And with that resolution, he ran out of his room.

* * *

Andy was beyond relieved to be out of the room. She made her way to the biology lab. Waiting for her at the door was a very tall, muscular young man.

"Hello Andy" Miguel greeted her. He hugged her and then kissed her on the lips. Andy kissed him back passionately, her hands running along the sides of his face, feeling the slight stubble that covered his cheeks and jaw. They broke apart for a second and Andy unlocked the door. She led him inside the lab. He looked around, extremely impressed.

"I don't think UChicago has this good of a biology lab" he said, slightly awestruck.

"I still can't believe you go to school so close to where I lived." Andy smiled, sitting on one of the lab tables, letting her legs dangle off the edge.

"It's like fate" Miguel grinned back as she rolled her eyes at his purposefully cheesy line. He wound his way through the tables towards her. He kissed her again and they picked up where they had left off in the hall. Miguel wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her tight against his body. Andy's breath caught at this. She ran her hands through his thick curly hair as he continued to kiss her. He brushed her lips softly with his tongue, pleading for entrance. Andy granted it. His hand trailed down back, down to her leg. He massaged her thigh firmly. Andy wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer.

One hand cupped her face softly; the other had found the hem of her white blouse. He slipped his hand in slowly, just gripping her hip, trailing soft circles on her skin. He inched his hand slightly higher, letting it rest there while he continued to assault her mouth with fiercely passionate kisses. Miguel suddenly left her mouth, trailing soft kisses along her jaw line. Andy felt her heart rate increase as he moved to her neck. Miguel's experienced mouth quickly found a particularly sensitive area of her neck and he sucked softly on it. Andy buried her hands in his hair again, pulling slightly at his silky curls.

"What the hell?" Cody's voice shattered the silence of the biology lab. Miguel pulled away, a look of frustration on his face. Andy pulled her shirt back down, her face burning red.

"Cody, what are you doing here?" Andy demanded. "I told you I was going to be using the lab."

"I need to use the lab too, and for actual work; not to make out with some random stranger!" Cody yelled. Miguel looked slightly offended.

"Hey, kid, don't yell at her like that." He told Cody coolly. Andy blushed further.

"It's none of your business." Cody snapped.

"Look, clearly you need to calm down." Andy said. "We're going to leave. You have the lab to yourself and don't worry about what I do." She took Miguel's hand and left the classroom. Miguel still seemed angry.

"He had no right to talk to you like that." He told her.

"Yeah, I know, but he's had a tough week." Andy reassured him. "Forget about him." She led him to the cabin. Almost as soon as they walked in through the door, she spun around and kissed him. Momentarily surprised, Miguel soon returned the kiss. Andy pulled him backwards toward her bed and Miguel gently lowered her down, never leaving her lips. He supported himself on his elbows, hovering above her.

Andy put her hands on his very muscular shoulders. She let them trail down his chest and abs. Even through his shirt, she could feel the deep indentations of a six pack. She got down to his belt. She tugged on it, hard enough to get his attention. Miguel gripped her hip again, squeezing hard. Her hips thrust upward in an almost involuntary motion.

Andy played with the hem of his shirt, slipping her hand under, feeling his warm skin under her fingertips. Miguel sat up. He knelt between her legs and pulled off his t-shirt. Andy's fingers had been right. He was very muscular. His chest, arms, and abs were all sharply defined. Andy ran her hands down his torso again, her eyes taking in his muscles rippling under deeply tanned skin. He bent down again to kiss her; Andy could feel his erection pressing against her inner thigh.

Miguel returned to her neck, softly sucking the skin just above her collarbone. His hands began unbuttoning her blouse. Andy gasped as he moved down, kissing ever bit of exposed flesh on her torso. He paused slightly to admire her bra-covered breasts before leaving a trail of kisses down to her bellybutton. He made his way back up to her lips. Suddenly Andy could feel his long fingers working on the button of her jeans.

"Wait." She breathed softly into his ear. It was the last thing she wanted to say but she knew she had to think rationally. "Miguel, stop." Miguel obeyed, looking at her with frustrated and confused eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked her. Andy pushed him back a little; she couldn't think rationally with him so close, his scent intoxicating.

"We can't do this." Andy protested weakly. "If we're caught I'll be expelled. So will my roommate."

Miguel pretended to pout. "Do you really want to stop?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" Andy trailed off unconvincingly.

"I know you don't mean that" Miguel grinned before bending down to kiss her neck again. Andy groaned slightly as Miguel pressed his erection against her center. Even through their jeans, Andy could feel how large he was. He began rocking his hips slowly against hers.

"We really can't" Andy said, knowing her words were meaningless as she moved her hips in time with his. She made no attempts to stop him as he continued kissing her neck. "Cody will kill me," she groaned, though she really didn't care at this point.

"Tell me to stop once more and I'll stop. " He whispered, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin on her neck. His hand moved up and squeezed her breast gently before moving down towards the button of her jeans once more. Andy remained silent.

* * *

Cody stormed down the hallways, fuming. The week just kept getting better and better. He kicked a trashcan angrily as he passed, too caught up in his anger to care about the garbage spilling everywhere. He stomped down to his room where he found the door locked. Unusually irritated at this minor inconvenience, he pulled out his key card and got the door to open. God, first the lab was out of the chemicals that he needed, then the whole Bailey thing and now this. And it was about to get better.

The scene that greeted his eyes was not a pleasant one. He saw that tall passenger guy, Miguel unbuttoning Andy's jeans. Neither of them was wearing shirts; he could clearly see Andy's silky red bra and Miguel's ridiculously muscular chest.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" he yelled. Andy quickly pushed Miguel off of her; the two of them scrambling to find their shirts. Cody stood, practically shaking with anger.

"I can't believe you would do this!" he raged. "We both could have gotten expelled!"

"Hey, kid!" Miguel growled. "I told you to stop yelling at her like that." Cody was not the least bit intimidated by the 6' 3" guy covered in rippling muscle. Andy looked back and forth between the two, struggling to button her blouse again as quickly as she could.

"I already told you: it is none of your business!" Cody snarled back. Miguel glared at the younger boy that had interrupted him twice already. Andy grabbed his arm, restraining him.

"Look, don't worry about it, I'll deal with him." Andy reassured him. "Just go; I'll call you later."

Miguel grudgingly backed down. He turned to kiss Andy goodbye. His kiss was unusually passionate, leaving her breathless once more. After sending Cody a contemptuous sneer, Miguel pulled his shirt back on and left the room.

Andy exhaled. That had been quite intense. She turned to Cody, who was standing there, making her very glad that looks couldn't kill.

"How could you be so stupid that you'd actually sleep with some random passenger?" he hissed angrily. Andy was outraged by his comment.

"I wasn't going to sleep with him!" she yelled back, though she wasn't so sure.

"Right, he was just taking your pants off so you'd be more comfortable." Cody scoffed. "I can't believe you'd be so inconsiderate! Did you never once think that I'd be expelled too if you got caught?"

Cody had never felt so angry and frustrated in his life. After all the crap that had gone down this afternoon, he had to go back to his dorm and see that. Like, what the hell? How could she have put both of their academic careers in jeopardy like that, and over some guy she barely knew?

He could tell she was offended and extremely pissed off. She stood facing him, fist clenched and eyes narrowed in anger. Her long, curly hair was messed up and slightly tangled. Her lips were red and swollen from kissing and he could see a small red mark that he was beginning to recognize as a hickey on the side of her neck. Her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat. She was still breathing heavily; he watched her chest rise and fall slightly quicker than usual. In her haste to cover herself up, she had missed some buttons and he could see the top of her red bra and the gentle curves of her breasts.

Shaking his head quickly to clear it, he remembered his anger and opened his mouth to yell again but Andy beat him to it.

"Stop acting like you're angry because of what I was doing! You found out about Bailey didn't you?" Andy shouted.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Cody bellowed back.

"Yes it does! You're just pissed off because you didn't have the balls to ask her out while you could and now you missed your chance! Bailey's going out with Holden this Friday and there's really nothing you can do about it! So stop taking your anger out on me!" Andy yelled.

"How did you know Bailey is going to go out with Holden?" Cody asked suspiciously

"Because she told me." Andy said, glad that he had stopped yelling. "Today she found me after class and told me. She wanted advice on whether to say yes."

"And you told her to say yes!" Cody raged. "What kind of friend are you? You knew I liked her and you told her to go out with some other guy?" Andy had had enough of his yelling and anger.

"No, I didn't. I told her to do what she felt was best for herself." Andy said calmly. Cody looked stricken. His anger dissipated, leaving him feeling empty and hurt.

"And she thought going out with Holden would be what's best for her?" Cody said hollowly.

Andy wondered if she should tell him the truth. Bailey had explained the whole situation to her that afternoon. Bailey was also in love with Cody. She wanted Cody to ask her out but he hadn't done anything to show her he loved her too. When Holden asked her out, she wanted to say yes but was worried about Cody. Andy had told her to do what was best for her. Then, Bailey had made her swear that she wouldn't tell Cody her real feelings.

She didn't understand why it was so hard for the two of them to just admit that they liked each other. But she would keep her promise. Bailey was quickly becoming a good friend of hers and betraying her trust would be a pretty bad start to that friendship.

Still, she would do what she could to get her roommate and her friend together. It was ridiculous that two people who were so perfect for each other and felt the same way about each other were not together. That needed to be fixed.

Andy was pretty sure that Bailey had only said yes to Holden in hopes of making Cody jealous enough to finally say something. Cody would just have to take a similar road.

"Cody, why don't you ask Reina to go with you to see the movie this Friday?" she suggested.

"Wh-what?" Cody asked, completely thrown by this suggestion.

"There's no reason you shouldn't still have a fun time on Friday. Reina likes you, plus, it'll be a good way to make Bailey jealous." Andy hinted. It took a few seconds for her statement to sink in for Cody.

"You mean like a fake date?" he asked.

"No. Like a real date." Andy rolled her eyes. "Ask her out, take her to dinner and then go see the movie. It's not a huge deal."

"Yeah, but do you think it'll make Bailey jealous?" Cody asked, coming back to the main point.

"I don't know. Maybe. Who really knows?" Andy shrugged. "Just ask her tomorrow during first period."

"Look, I'm not sure about this." Cody said uncertainly. "It doesn't feel right to go out on a date with someone who's not Bailey."

"Cody, it's not a lifetime commitment. It's one date." Andy explained. "I don't think you've gone out on a date in a while, if ever, so it'll be good practice for when, and if, you ever get with Bailey." Cody opened his mouth to protest but got distracted by Andy unbuttoning her blouse.

"What are you doing?" he asked, alarmed. She turned away from him and started re-buttoning it.

"I'm trying to fix my shirt." She answered; embarrassed that she hadn't noticed how much cleavage she was showing. "I should just put on a t-shirt though."

Shaking his head, Cody walked over to his desk, pulling the chair out with unnecessary force. He mulled over Andy's plan. It had the potential to work. If Bailey did get angry or jealous, that had to mean that she had some feelings for him. If he could just get some sign that she was interested in him as well, it would greatly help him get the courage to ask her out. Plus, it was true that he hadn't gone out with a girl for a while. Maybe he could use the practice.

* * *

What did you think? I threw that little scene between Andy and Miguel in just for the hell of it. I got bored and wrote that in. How was it? Would you guys like more? I'll see what I can do. REVIEW!


End file.
